


Hike

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is obviously flirting, Clark spots it first, F/M, obviouse crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, J'onn, Kara and Clark go on a hike to Eliza's place but on the way Alex gets shot. Clark and Eliza are the only ones to realize what really is going on between J'onn and Alex. M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getiing ready

“I can’t wait until the hike. It’s been so long since I done anything like this.” Kara called excitedly as she packed her bag

“Yeah well you don’t have to worry about how heavy your bag is since some lucky people have super strength.” Alex called out as she tried to lift her bag unto her shoulders.

“Well at least Lois is coming.”

“Actually about that Lois is going to meet us at Eliza’s.” Clark came in and was attacked by Kara’s arms

“Hey cuz!” Clark ruffled Kara’s hair affectionaly 

“Alex did you want me to take some of your pack?” J’onn went up to Alex worriedly looking at her oversized pack that was lying by her feet

“Actually I wouldn’t mind lightening my load, I’m sure your strong muscles could take a bit of extra weight.” She laughed squeezing one of his arms smiling as if he were a god.

“I’m sure I could.” J’onn blushed lightly as he picked up some of Alex’s gear and loaded it onto her back

“Hello Martian!” Clark came up and patted him on the back

“Clark.” J’onn nodded still feeling a bit cold towards Kara’s cousin. 

“Come on let’s get going!” Kara called out halfway out of the window carrying a huge pack

“We don’t all have super speed Kara.” 

“Alex do you want me to fly you so you can stay with your friends?” J’onn turned to Alex obviously waiting for her to decide.

“I can fly her.” Kara called out

“No you can have some fun with your cousin I’ll just…” She faltered thinking of what she could do

“How about if I fly you? It’s not like I’m practically attached to Clark or anything.” J’onn spoke up and Alex gave of a huge smile

“I would love that J’onn.” Alex smiled gratefully and J’onn picked her up bridal carry. 

“Does the mighty Martian Manhunter have a crush?” Clark teased J’onn as he flew out the window no one heard him not even Kara with the super hearing

Soon they arrived at the hike track after many people had pointed to the sky as the trio of hero’s flew through the sky and those whom looked closely saw that the Martian Manhunter was carrying a woman. 

“So let’s get going.” The moment they landed J’onn put Alex down

“You have such smooth flight, more than I can say for some people.” Alex looked pointedly at Kara whom just glared back.

“Come on we want to be at Eliza’s by tomorrow.” Clark announced

The long walk started with that Alex walking beside J’onn while Kara and Clark caught up with each other and it seemed that Kara couldn’t stop talking about a certain James Olsen and I sighed thinking for once I didn’t need to listen to Kara’s constant chatter. A comfortable silence fell between her and J’onn. 

Alex nor J’onn knew how it happened but one moment they were walking side by side and then the next they were holding hands. Still in silence by now Kara and Clark were floating freely above them. 

I never thought that the most powerful person on this Earth would fall for Kara’s sister. Clark thought absentmindedly as he watched those two holding hands. Suddenly a smack in the face alerted Clark to Kara whom was throwing a pile of mud at him.

“Hey!” He shouted seeing the mud patch on his suit

“Get your head out of the clouds!”

“Says the girl whom is hovering above a cloud.” Alex called out hearing her sister annoy her cousin. 

“You know it’s starting to get dark we should stop and set up camp.” J’onn called out seeing the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

“Always smart thinking J’onn.” Alex turned to him squeezing his hand grinning

“Okay then, I agree with J’onn.” Kara called out completely oblivious to Alex’s affection towards the Martian. 

“So the tents we got two, Alex and I can share this one while you two boys can share the other one.” Kara pointed out pulling out the tent instructions

“Okay but NO snoring from either of you kryptonians.” Alex agreed 

“How would you know that I snore?” Clark asked faking being offended

“Because Kara here snores like a bulldozer and you’re her cousin. So…” Alex looked pointedly at Clark and Kara

“Alex I could use a bit of help over here!” Called out J’onn as he battled with the tent

“The almighty Martian brought down by a tent.” Clark laughed seeing J’onn literally being dragged by a tent

“Well he could take down you any day.” Alex stood up for J’onn and Clark gave a little eye-roll seriously was he the only one to realize what was happening between those two?

“Just come and help me here!” J’onn called out desperately as the tent was getting further away from him

After a lot of fighting with oversized tents and finally getting dinner set up J’onn, Kara, J’onn and Alex settled down to have dinner by the fire. Kara was looking through the pack for some more snacks while J’onn and Alex were sitting together laughing about something as Clark watched them closely noting how J’onn slowly raped an arm around her shoulders as Alex shifted closer. 

“Hey Alex you didn’t forget to pack the marshmallows did you?” Kara called out after using her vision to look through all the bags

“Nope.” Pulling out a pack from behind her Kara gave out an excited squeal as she picked up a bunch of sticks and put about eleven marshmallows on at once. Alex rolled her eyes at her over-excited sister.

“Come on J’onn you have to try roasted marshmallows.” Kara whined when she saw he was the only one not stuffing food down his mouth.

“Here try one of mine.” Alex pulled out her stick and handed J’onn one of her lightly roasted marshmallows.

“You do yours to lightly you need to get them darker.” Kara huffed 

“Well I think I’m going to head to bed.” Alex sighed giving out a huge tired yawn stretching her arms out above her head.

“I think we all should.” Clark agreed starting to head over to the tent

“I still can’t believe I’m sharing a tent with him.” J’onn growled lightly

“What is up between you and my cousin?” Kara asked feeling a bit exasperated at the coldness and awkwardness that was coming of in waves between them.

J’onn didn’t reply just kept on staring over at where Alex had just left before silently getting up and walking away leaving a thoroughly confused Kara sitting there eating marshmallows.


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets shot

Alex woke up in sweat something felt wrong suddenly the air around her seemed thick and unbreathable. She sat up Kara was snoring next to her fast asleep in her Supergirl outfit obviously forgotten to change out of it or had been too lazy to change. 

Still feeling a bit shaken knowing that until she had assured herself that the people she loved were safe she wouldn’t get back to sleep. So she grabbed her gun (the one she had sneaked out of the DEO) and went outside.

She went out quietly still very conscious of the unfamiliar territory. After a minuet of scouting she let out a breath she must have been wound up tight up ever since Myriad.

CRACK. 

Suddenly she was on alert again for she had heard someone or something tread on a stick. Putting her gun up again on defence she swung around to where the sound had come from. Suddenly before she could register what had happened burning hot pain slashed open her right lower leg. Letting out a scream as she crumpled onto the ground. Blood flowing out from her.

J’onn awoke to Alex’s shriek of pain. He was up as fast as anything he even bet Kara and Clark alike to Alex. 

“ALEX!” He let out a shout as he saw her on the ground and he ran to her seeing the crimson blood flowing out from underneath her. 

“What’s happening out here?” Clark ran out to see J’onn bent over Alex trying to stop the blood flow from her leg. Alex's blood pouring out onto his shirt making it look like he was bleeding.

“Find who done this!” He roared at Clark not even bothering to look up

Kara stood there stock still seeing that Alex was bleeding all over J’onn as he applied more pressure onto the wound. 

“He’s gone. I looked everywhere. Whoever did this isn’t here anymore.” Clark flew down beside J’onn whom was wrapping up the wound with his shirt quenching the blood flow.

“Will she be all right?” Kara whispered shakily barely standing

“The bullet only grazed her leg, she’ll be okay as long as it doesn’t get infected.” J’onn assured them not leaving Alex’s side

“We shouldn’t move her until she’s awake and got proper first aid.” J’onn insisted after Kara asked if they should move her some place more comfortable. 

“J’onn can you look after her tonight, Kara’s pretty shaken and you know the most about medical procedure.” Clark came up to him after sending Kara back to bed

“Yes, could you grab Alex’s sleeping bag I don’t want her to freeze tonight.” When Clark came back with two sleeping bags he explained.

“You’re going to need some sleep to J’onn.”

“I’m not sleeping while she’s hurt.” He for once didn’t sound so cold nor snarl only commenting in a quiet voice

“She’ll be fine. Now I’d better get to Kara.” With that he dumped the sleeping bags beside J’onn and walked away to comfort a frightened Supergirl.

J'onn slipped Alex carefully into her sleeping bag and settled himself by her side gently brushing stands of hair from her face. Praying that she will be alright making a wish into a certainty. 

Alex woke up to a small light creeping over the horizon. She at first wondered why the hell was she out in the open but when she tried to move a sharp pain shot through her leg. She let out a groan suddenly remembering what had happened.

“No moving that leg yet Alex.” The familiar voice soothed her instantly but suddenly she was worried that the mysterious person had hurt Kara, Clark or J’onn.

“J’onn are you okay?” She moves her head to see J’onn kneeling beside her and by the bags under his eyes he had obviously slept zilch. 

“Say’s the person whom was shot, were all fine Alex.” He assured her but then bending down closer to her face making her heartbeat rapid fire as she felt his warm breath on her neck. 

“I was really worried about you, Alex.” He touched her cheek lightly and fear for losing more framed them.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” She smiled feeling her heart flutter like never before at J'onn's contact

“Alex!” Kara called out when she heard her sister’s voice

“What happened to you, I hear your shriek and there you are bleeding all over J’onn.” Alex looked at J’onn in confusion

“I was the first one out, I as trying to stop the blood flow.” Only then did she notice the discarded shirt that seemed to have been stained a dark shade of red, shuddering thinking of how much blood she would have lost.

“Alex what did happen?” Clark came over crowding her blocking out the sunlight from her

“I woke up and something didn’t feel right. I went out and I remember being shot and that’s all…” She trailed off

“Did you see who done it.” 

“No…I didn’t see anyone.” Alex closed her eyes trying to think back to last night she let out a small almost unnoticeable shudder at the memory but J'onn must have noticed.

“I will kill them.” J’onn growled lightly and everyone looked up in surprise usually it was Kara threatening to rip blood of anyone whom hurt her sister

“We should get Alex to Eliza’s we don’t want that wound to get infected.” Clark broke the stunned silence with reason

“J’onn could you carry me.” Alex whimpered quietly setting surprise in everyone’s eye’s but softness fell into J’onn’s as he nodded.

J’onn gently bent down to pick up Alex and rocked her into his arms taking special care with her injured leg. Alex burrowed her head into his chest and to everyone’s surprise fell asleep snoring lightly assuring everyone that she was still alive. Not even in Kara’s arms would she fall asleep in it was took the utmost trust for Alex to let herself look this vulnerable to anyone. But then again J’onn had seen Alex in all states.

“Leave the stuff here. I’ll come back for it later.” J’onn ordered doing his best not to wake up Alex

“Let’s go. We’ll go ahead and get Eliza to get something sorted out.” Clark reasoned grabbing Kara

“Look after her.” Kara let her heat vision slightly seep into her eyes as a warning

“With my life.” They all knew that was true since he had given up everything he knew for her. He had lost everything except for her.

After Kara and Clark took to the skies J’onn followed them slowly doing his best not to wake nor hurt Alex as he flew towards the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please HELP ME! I started out wanting to write an adventure fanfic but somehow it turned to yet again it turned into a Halex fic.  
> Please comment and/or leave kudos


	3. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn is followed by the same man whom shot Alex.

J’onn flew through the sky and the colour of the sky reminded him of home. Suddenly without meaning to he sang a song that talked about everything that you hold dear. Alex shifted and remembering her presences he snapped closed his mouth worried that he had indeed disturbed her.

“Keep singing, you have a lovely voice.” She murmured quietly and J’onn smiled looking at Alex she bore a resemblance to her father her dark brown hair turning light as the sun touched it. 

Soon after he touched down outside Eliza’s house where Kara and Eliza were waiting anxiously. He half walked half ran over there still careful of Alex but wanting her to be seen to properly. 

“Bring her inside.” Eliza commanded J’onn as he approached 

Walking in he spotted a couch which seemed to have been set up for Alex. Setting her down he found to his surprise that she had clung to him and as he tried to put her down she tightened her grip hanging onto J'onn's neck like a limpet. 

“It seems that Alex wants to stay with you.” Eliza grinned lightly as J’onn gave out an awkward cough finally uncurling her arms from him.

“Do you know who done this?” Eliza turned to J’onn

“I…I didn’t see anyone…I was first out but…but my attention was on Alex…I didn’t check the area but Clark did.” J’onn stammered caught on the spot 

“Right. We should clean the wound, change the dressing and then put some antiseptic on and leave her to rest.” Eliza seemed to be put together but you could her a small tremble in her voice at the sight of her daughter.

“I can do it.” J’onn offered knowing that Eliza would have problems doing this to her own daughter but even he felt sick at the thought.

Eliza just nodded relief and thankfulness were the waves coming off her. Pointing to the supplies she walked out with Kara not wanting to see her daughter in this state.

Taking a deep breath J’onn walked over and took the bandage of Alex’s leg and seeing all that blood clotted around her leg made him feel sick. He also knew that Kara was watching him like a hawk to make sure Alex was alright.

Doing his best to be careful he cleaned the wound and Alex did flinch once or twice but kept her eyes closed as he finished up. Wrapping up the wound in a new fresh cloth he walked away to wash his hands.

“Is she alright?” Came the immediate question from everyone

“She’ll be fine, just resting though knowing her she’ll get bored so someone had better stay there to make sure she doesn’t try anything stupid.” J’onn washed the blood away from his hands cringing at the red flow of water going down the sink.

“That shouldn’t be you then, all she needs to do is flutter he eyes and you’d fly into the sun if she asked.” Clark commented earning a stern look from J’onn

“I great I can hear her already. How the hell does she get so bored so quickly?” Kara asked running out to look after her sister

“I’m going to gather the stuff from our camp site.” J’onn told Eliza as he quickly flew out of the window

Nearing the site in flash speed he landed and looked around. Everything was still in place. That was good he didn’t just come up to pick the stuff up he also came to have a quick look around to see if he could find anything that could lead him to the shooter. 

After that he packed the stuff up and by the time he flew back the sun was setting turning everything into crimson red. 

“Red the night, red the blood be spilt.” He murmured thinking of the old belief that had been said back home.

Suddenly shots rang out in the night and something that burned in a way that made him yowl sliced through his arm. Falling through the sky he just stopped himself from crashing onto the ground. He clutched his arm as a familiar heat wracked through him. 

Knowing that he had to get out of there without leading this mysterious person to Alex and the others he flew in their direction but altered the course so it looked like he was heading back to safety when in his head he was getting further away.

After a while he landed in an ally and knew that whoever this person was had given up but still he waited not wanting to risk it. Curling up in a corner clutching his burning bleeding wound his blood flowing out between his fingers drenching his top. It took everything in him not to blank out.

After a few hours he knew that he wasn’t being followed anymore he took off and headed back to Eliza’s by now the burn was even worse burning like it had burned him at his races extinction. He hurtled to Eliza’s and crashed unto the front lawn. By now it was pitch black and he heard Alex’s voice.

Not wanting to create a panic he tried to knock on the door but his arm burned furiously and to his surprise the burning was so deep that blood was still flowing out. J'onn cringed the bleeding and the heat should have left by now. He didn’t even want to look at it in fear of what he would see.He could hardly lift his arm.

Suddenly the door flung open and he saw Kara standing there looking at his arm in shock.

“J’onn Oh my God?! Quick come inside." 

“Eliza where is the first aid?” Kara shouted and she held the door open as I walked in and I saw shock go unto everyone’s face when they saw the mess of his arm blood drenched him and it was blindingly obvious that J'onn was in a lot of pain.

“Don’t let Alex see.” J’onn rasped to them not wanting her to see him in this state.

“Don’t let me see what…?” Alex’s voice faltered when she saw J’onn standing there holding his arm his top of his shirt drenched in blood apparently she had been moved out here. Her voice faltered, her eyes paling as her wondered to his arm.

“J’onn…” She tried to get up but Kara instantly held her down

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” J’onn lied because it was burning like hell the blood still seeping out steadily suddenly a heat wave as painful as the first shot split through him and he staggered as another huge spout of blood seeped through his fingers.

“Liar.” Alex out in simply

“J’onn we need to look at that arm. Now.” Suddenly Eliza had seated J’onn down next to Alex to his dismay. 

“How did you get hurt? You are practically indestructible.” Alex whispered pulling closer to J’onn trying not to move her leg but still managing to reach his good side.

“Fire.” J’onn grimaced knowing that lying to her wouldn’t work

Eliza sat down beside J’onn and had the sense to put Alex where she likely couldn’t see what was happening or the wound. She gently pulled of the tattered remains of J’onn’s sleeve and obviously grimaced when she saw the wound.

What she saw was pretty bad thick blood seeped out clogging her view but around it you could see the redness of the skin pulled tight. The edges were even a bit black scorched from the heat. Suddenly Eliza felt a wave of heat on her hands J'onn grimaced. There had to be some sort of technology stuck in his arm a normal burn wouldn't keep burning.

“Oh my God.” Eliza gulped seeing the wound not wanting to know how much it would hurt. J’onn was barely flinching. Alex tried to have a look but Kara seeing what she had and because she felt silty sick herself put herself in front of J’onn’s wound.

“How bad is it?” 

“Really bad, this is going to hurt.” Eliza apologised to J’onn before cleaning the wound with ice cold water J’onn couldn’t stop a small whimper escape his lips. That basically put Alex into hysterics since she knew that it must be horrible for J’onn to actually let any sign of being in pain. Not even when he had been nearly stabbed to death did he let out a sound of pain.

Kara ended taking Alex to her room when she saw what had happened to J’onn’s arm when Kara had stupidly moved a bit allowing Alex clear view. Finally Eliza finished up and he started to heal since all the heat had been removed allowing J’onn to get back to normal.

“J’onn I found something in the wound.” Eliza showed a small piece of tech that had been made especially for him.

“This tech is very advanced. I haven’t seen anything like this before.” Eliza explained

“Maxwell Lord.” J’onn lightly growled knowing that only he could have done this but why was a mystery to him.

Eliza nodded agreeing with him.

“You should get some rest. Heal up before Alex comes back down. She’d go back into hysterics.” With that Eliza got up and left J’onn to get to sleep in the lounge as they had previously agreed, he being the only one who could take sleeping on the couch without getting a bad back.

As J’onn laid his head on the pillow he wondered why Eliza had mentioned Alex. As he drifted off to sleep his mind wondered to Alex helping him calm down as he fell into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I know it's not the best plot but what the hell I'm doing assiments for nearly every subject right now while trying to keep an angry mother and sick father under control. Yes my world is crazier then Supergirl's.


	4. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Eliza and Clark make bets on Alex and J'onn

The next morning Alex woke up feeling a bit better her leg didn’t ach as much she tried to move and her Mum came in. Did Mothers have some sort of built in sound recorder she always knew when Alex was awake or doing something she shouldn’t. Suddenly thinking of J’onn about how his arm had been burnt.

“J’onn! Is he alright?” Were the first words she spoke to her mother that morning 

“He’s fine. His super healing kicked in he should be fine by the time you see him.” Eliza sat next to Alex trapping her into her bed

“Does he know who done this?”

“I found some tech that only one person could have built.”

“Maxwell Lord.” Alex snarled thinking of what he had done previously and now this. She had hoped that he was on their side. But now, she knew he couldn’t be trusted.

Eliza nodded before moving over and lifting the sheets of Alex. Looking up in confusion at her mother.

“I might as well keep tabs on where and how much you’re moving instead of you trying to go behind my back and then hurting yourself even more.” 

Alex slowly moving her legs had Eliza help her walk slowly and steadily down but when they approached the stairs Kara promptly came out and before Alex could say anything she was swept into Kara’s arms and carried down stairs.

“Kara not in there J’onn’s still asleep.” Eliza whispered

“No that’s fine I’ll wait for him to wake up, don’t worry he falls asleep on his desk more often then I like, but I know what will wake him.” Alex assured her mother

“Okay…if you’re sure.” Eliza had never sounded so hesitant about anything in her life but nether less let Kara place Alex across from a slightly snoring Martian. 

“I’ll leave you here.” Kara with that went back out to eat breakfast with Clark and Eliza. Lois was coming later apparently she had been held back by a story that needed righting.

Alex placed herself next to J’onn and waited for once patiently for him to wake up and deciding to return the favour she started to hum lightly ending up softly singing. She hadn’t sung since the day her father had died. She couldn't help but think of how cute J'onn looked there curled up on the sofa his arms hugging his chest his head buried just under the blanket only his forehead peaking out.

J’onn woke up feeling marginally better he heard something blinking a few times to check that he wasn’t dreaming he could swear that he heard someone singing softly. Moving a bit his arm was still a bit tight but other than that it was completely healed. Blinking for sunlight was shining unto his eyes making everything blurry. Suddenly he saw Alex sitting across from him softly singing. Spotting him move she stopped mid-sentence.

“You’re awake.” Alex was looking towards his arm worriedly

“Are you feeling better?” He asked noting that no one else was here making it seem a bit more heavy.

“I fine.”

“Liar.”

“Okay but to be fair I can pick up when you’re lying without the whole telepathy thing.” Alex stated moving over a bit so she could see J’onn as they talked

“Telepathy ‘thing’?” I quoted her words looking at her in amusement 

“Anyway. Should I get Mum to bring us breakfast?” 

“How will you get her without getting up?”

“Like this.Better cover your ears.” She smirked looking towards me before letting out a yowl of “Muuuuum!” 

J'onn winced as the sound rang through his head but then seeing Alex’s smirk started to laugh wondering what Eliza will say to Alex acting like a five year old. They found out soon enough for Eliza broke into their fits of laughter.

“Alexandra what did I say about shouting the house down.” Putting empathies into her name making Alex wince

“Can’t remember that was when I was a little kid.” 

“So a few hundred years ago.” J’onn tried with a fighting straight face that was doing it’s hardest not to turn into a grin.

“Said the three hundred year old Martian.” Alex pretended to pinch him but they both ended up giggling like kids and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“So what did you want Alex?”

“Breakfast for me and J’onn?” She looked up with puppy eyes that reminded him suspiciously of Kara

“I can get up and make some for you if you want Alex.” J’onn offered 

“Not with that arm you’re not. I’ll bring you some.” Eliza sounded suspiciously like him as she ordered him to stay put

“Now you know how I feel every time you put me in bed rest.”

“Well at those times you really need to stay out of the field.” J’onn retorted remembering the last disaster of Alex trying to get out of the medical wing.

“Remember that time you had to keep me put by literally sitting on my bed so I couldn’t get out.” Alex laughed

“All I remember was keeping you entertained while doing my best to finish that paper work.” J’onn grumbled

“Well you loved it anyway.” Alex grinned leaning over giving out a bright smile. Eliza inwardly groaned those two were dancing around each other so bad without even realizing it.

“I’ll go get breakfast.” Eliza backing out of the room as quickly as she could to a smirking Clark Kent

“Have either of them actually realized?” Eliza raising an eyebrow in a what do you think manner made Clark sigh

“Honestly for god’s sake one’s a mind reader the other is a DEO agent and they still after everything that they done for each other haven’t realized?” Clark sounded more confused than annoyed. 

“If I’m honest it’s starting to become painful.” Eliza went over to the kitchen and started up a basic breakfast than Kara came out yawning badly.

“You know…Alex is being almost as bad as Kara in this.” Eliza commented thoughtfully after watching the kryptonian wakening up.

“What do you mean “as bad as Kara”?” Kara overheard scowling furiously

“Alex and J’onn are dancing around each other.”

“Hey I can dance just fine!” Kara was still having trouble with these concepts

“No, no. What I mean is that J’onn and Alex like each other a lot but aren’t doing anything about it. Like you and Jimmy.” Clark answered earning a glare from Kara

“Phht. Since when has J’onn and Alex liked each other in that way?” Eliza sighed for her adoptive daughter was truly ignorant to this sort of thing.

Leading Kara away from the kitchen to the cracked open door where they could hear laughter rising up from giggle fits. Nodding to Kara allowing her to use her x-ray vision she watched as Kara’s expression turned from surprise to shock to finally realization.

What Kara saw was J’onn gently lifting Alex’s injured leg onto his lap so that she would be more comfortable but at the same time was caressing it make it feel loser and less stiff. Alex was leaning against the couch sighing. One of them said something and a few moments later they were laughing their heads off. Kara suddenly realized what the true matter of the situation was.

“I…I hadn’t noticed.” She whispered obviously being enraptured by what-ever she was seeing. 

“I hadn’t either. Not till now.” Eliza led Kara away not wanting for J’onn nor Alex to overhear them since it would obviously make things awkward between them and probably delay the obvious out-come.

“We have to try and get them together alone more often. Like seriously I think I just realized honestly how long this has been going on.” Kara exclaimed when Clark opened his mouth.

“I agree, let’s try and leave them aloneish at good times but I want to see who makes the first move.” Clark smirked

“I have my money of Alex.” Kara shouted

“I have to say I think that J’onn will end up making the first move.” Eliza out in seriously

“Well how about we make some bets?” Clark asked pulling out a twenty dollar bill

“Okay put me down for 5 on Alex.” Kara turned to Eliza

“You shouldn’t be making bets.”

“Elizaaaaaaaa.” Kara whined

“Okay then I’ll put something down for J’onn.” With that she walked away to finish making breakfast.


	5. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows J'onn her favourite beach

“Oh.” Kara gasped as she walked in to see J’onn helping Alex walk across the room Alex had very noticeably grabbed onto his back trying to balance herself. 

“Alex sit down before you hurt your leg even more.” J’onn sat himself bringing Alex down next to him her leg brushing against his. 

“I told you that J’onn would do whatever Alex asked.” Clark cooed towards Lois whom had just arrived hearing of the news.

“Honey should you be walking?” Eliza came in bundling drinks as she sat down offering them around as people settled themselves down. Clark next to Lois and Kara. Kara sitting opposite J’onn and Alex. 

“Well I have J’onn helping me, and anyway it’s healing up nicely by tomorrow I should be able to walk again.” Alex debated not taking her eyes of J'onn 

“Is she always like this?” Eliza looked at J’onn whom was grinning ever so slightly

“Yeah. Once I had to baby-sit her until the doctors said she was allowed to go. That was after she tried to escape and ended up twisting her ankle.” 

“Alex you should be more sensible than that.” Eliza scolded making everyone laugh when Alex huffed.

“But then J’onn won’t have an excuse to not do his paper work.” Alex retorted making J’onn look to the ground sheepishly when everyone started to laugh again.

“Anyway what are we going to do today?” Kara asked 

“Hey let’s play some of our old games!” Alex exclaimed remembering all of her board games that she had taught Kara

“I’ll grab them!” Kara shot up stairs super speed and grabbed Alex’s old trunk. As she opened it up J’onn, Kara and Clark all spotted a small carved heart on the side.

“I knew IT!” Kara shouted and Alex tried to think back to what she might have seen. Suddenly something struck in her brain. No, no please no. 

“I knew that you liked Rick!” Kara shouted pointing to the heart as Alex buried her head into a pillow wanting to die

“That boy from high school?” Eliza sounded confused

“Yes him. Alex was always denning that she liked him but…” Pointing to the heart she jumped up in victory

“I win the bet Alex!” Kara shouted Alex still hadn’t emerged from the pillow.

“Kara out of all the times you had to find that…” Alex voice sounded muffled against the pillow and everyone was once again laughing.

“You owe me ten bucks.” 

“Kara... just... please...” Alex begged

“Nope.”

“So who was this Rick?” Clark interjected

“A pain of a boy whom was a bully, mean and possessive. I had forgotten about him very well.” Alex snapped

“I hated him after what he tried to do.” Alex slipped up suddenly covering her mouth with her hand and everyone looked at Alex.

“Alexandra what haven’t you told me.” Eliza turned to her daughter sharply

“I uh…really don’t want to…”Alex tried to get up forgetting about her leg and nearly fell over but J’onn caught her just in time grabbing her waist and pulling her back to the couch. Towards him.

Sitting her back down Eliza stared sternly at her daughter waiting for her to explain what she had meant. Sighing Alex gave in and seeing that everyone was watching she finally spoke.

“He let his hands wander a bit too much I ended up punching him.” Alex gave out a sigh shivering at the memory.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara’s voice broke the shocked silence J’onn looked ready to fly off and find this person and literally kill him.

“I didn’t want anyone to know at the time. I still didn’t want anyone to know but now…” Indicating to the room in general

“Nothing actually happened, I slugged him the moment he tried something.” Alex seemed to give a small smirk at the memory.

“Well can we just play some games now?” Kara and Alex both whined wanting to get out of this seeing everyone nod Kara pulled out a game.

“Oh no, Not this one Kara.” Alex whined seeing Kara pull out mouse trap.

“How about Uno?” Clark pulled out the pack and seeing everyone except for Kara nod he shuffled flinging each card to its owner.

J’onn not knowing how to play asked Alex whom helpfully explained helping him with the first few games but then suddenly J’onn won.

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed seeing that J’onn had beaten her

“I guess you’re a good teacher.” J’onn said modestly turning to Alex

“No, you’re just a quick learner.” Both of them grinning everyone else seemed to feel uncomfortable at the scene shifting looking directly at anything besides J’onn and Alex whom hadn’t noticed the change.

“Um, I’ll reshuffle.” Lois coughed awkwardly picking up the cards

After a few games it was getting dark Eliza had gone to the kitchen to start cooking Kara was lazily lying across the chair and Clark and Lois had gone upstairs to change into something else, J’onn and Alex were just sitting next to each other chatting quietly.

“Dinner is going to be a bit longer I think I might go out for a walk.” Alex broke the lazy silence

“Not alone you’re not.” Eliza walked in hearing her daughter 

“I’ll go with her.” J’onn offered looking towards her

“I could do to stretch my legs also I don’t want anything to happen to Alex while she goes out.” J’onn explained blushing hard. 

“You two go.” Eliza had a sly grin on her face that made Alex uncomfortable

“Does anyone else want to join?” 

“No, no, no. You two go on ahead. We’ll be fine.” Kara whom had blanked out just shook her head not knowing what was going on.

“Okay then. J’onn could you help me.” Alex asked

J’onn bent over and helped Alex onto her feet while standing right by her side he saw that she didn’t need any help so instead waited for her to catch up. Alex slowly jogged over being careful with her injured leg.

Once they had gone outside they made there way down to the font.

“Where shall we go?” J’onn turned to Alex not knowing much about the area

“Mabey the beach that has always been my favourite place.” Alex had a small sad smile on her face that reminded J’onn a lot of himself when he remembered his home. 

“That sounds nice.” 

J’onn nodded following Alex down a small dirt path that then lead to a huge open beach. You could see a bunch of kids playing in the water. Families chatting eating food on the beach. J’onn noticed Alex staring at the water in silence small tears escaping her eyes.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” J’onn wrapped his arms around Alex

“It’s just that this beach reminds me of Dad.” Alex sniffed watching the waves roll over each other sparkling in the bright sunlight.

“What do you remember of him?” J’onn wiped the tears of her face her chestnut brown eyes meeting his and she gave off a small smile.

“He taught me how to swim here, I thought that I was going to drown at first but he helped me promising never to let anything hurt me. He was like that he hated seeing anyone scared or hurt.”

“Yes he was like that. I know.” J’onn whispered thinking of Jeremiah

“But even though I miss him I wouldn’t want him to have made a different decision.” Alex said so quietly J’onn almost didn’t hear.

“Sorry?”

“I wouldn’t have wanted him to not save you.” Alex this time looked J’onn squarely in the eye

“But…” J’onn stumbled not knowing how to respond to that

Suddenly Alex stepped forward but her bad leg slipped on a rock and she fell over. Once again J’onn caught her but this time instead of putting her down immediately his arm remained around her waist being the only thing from stopping her from crashing onto the ground.

Alex looked into J’onn’s eyes that flickered red reminding her of whom he really was. That didn’t put Alex off. In fact it made her feel even more safe. Her arms went around his neck not knowing if she was pulling herself to him or pulling him down to her. Moving slowly she saw that J’onn wasn’t moving away but rather looking at her with a small gleam in his eyes. They were so close but both of them were so scared of making the move.

Finally deciding she closed the last few centimetres between and their lips touched. She noticed that J’onn didn’t pull away but rather leaned in tightening his grip around her. She wanted entry gently pushing his lips apart she moved in. J'onn closed any space between their bodies melting into one. 

Alex's eyes fluttered closed forgetting everything and everyone around them.

It was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I probably should have stringed it for longer but it pains me when those two aren't together. Like come on those two are PERFECT together. I am a big Halex shipper.  
> Please leave reviews and/or kudos


	6. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza, Kara, Clark and Lois make a plan to expose Alex and J'onn's relationship.

Kara called out to the others when she looked out the window to see J’onn and Alex literally centimetres apart.

“Guys come quickly. I think Alex has finally gotten her butt around to telling J’onn.” She called out getting everyone crowding around the window watching as Alex pulled J’onn in.

“Huh told you that Alex would make the first move.” Clark called out in victory

“Wait you guys made bets on those two?” Lois exclaimed in fake shock

“Yep and Eliza loses.” Kara pointed out

“It seems my daughter is a lot more upfront than I remember.” Eliza watched those two in fascination it seemed that she had a kryptonian daughter and now a Martian dating her actual daughter. Honestly it was a bit mind blowing.

“Right give those two a bit of privacy. It is their first kiss after all.” Lois started to make sweeping movements with her hands. Kara tried to stay that was until her cousin jumped her and they ended up wrestling on the ground.

“Right what are the odds that they’re going to try and keep this secret?” Clark asked Lois

“Probably very high.”

Alex and J’onn finally broke of it had been one long kiss. When J’onn looked down to Alex fearing that she would be angry but instead he saw comfort in her eyes she smiled brightly it wasn’t a smirk or grin but one of her rare complete smiles normally only reserved for Kara.

“Alex…” J’onn started but was quickly silenced by two of her fingers pressing against his lips

“Shh J’onn, don’t say anything just kiss me again.” With that J’onn gave a small grin before this time leaning back in

After that they broke off both grinning widely. J’onn straightened himself pulling Alex upright noticing how her leg was at an awkward angle beneath him. But Alex didn’t move away instead she moved her hand down to his waist and went beside him.

“What do we tell the others?” J’onn asked suddenly feeling happiness that he hadn’t had in decades

“Not today, sometime before we leave but not today. The only confession I want to make today is how much I love you.” Alex turned towards J’onn whom looked more than slightly surprised.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that last part.” He looked over to Alex with as much innocence he could muster wanting Alex to say those words all over again.

“J’onn. I have loved you for a long time.” Alex turned to him keeping her weight of her injured foot J’onn noticed

“Well this is what I think.” J’onn grinned before sweeping Alex literally of her feet holding her close to his chest before kissing her once again.

Alex curled up in his arms this time really allowing herself to cling to him. She didn’t fall asleep this time but rather they stayed in a warm silence. J’onn held tightly onto the most precious person in his life he couldn’t stop smiling as he walked back up the dirt path with Alex breathing into his chest.

When they approached Alex lifted her head curling her fingers around the back of his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

Gently putting Alex down not wanting to have to explain why Alex was curled up against his chest. But neither of them seemed to want to leave each other so soon. They stood next to each other hands laced in each other’s shoulder brushing together as they walked the final part of the path.

When they reached the house Alex pulled out her key and unlocked the door to the house letting themselves in.

“Did you two have a good time?” Eliza asked and by the way she made it sound like a statement made Alex a bit suspicious. But when she felt J’onn’s hand around her waist she completely forgot.

“Yes, it was nice.” J’onn answered looking towards Alex with a small spark of amusement. 

“Oh hey you two.” Clark came down with Lois hanging onto his arm like glue his eyes seemed to shine with triumph 

“Alex could you and J’onn set the table?” Eliza called out from the kitchen

And surprise, surprise. Alex and J’onn placed themselves next to each other. When everyone went in to Eliza serving up dinner which to Kara’s delight was a roast. Clark carved and everyone rolled their eyes at J’onn serving Alex first ‘accidently’ brushing her hand.

“Honestly why can’t we just say that we know.” Kara whined quietly to Clark 

Smirking Clark replied “They’ll tell us when their ready.”

J’onn and Alex were completely oblivious to the others gossiping. Afterwards when Alex had gone to her bed and when J’onn went away to have a quick flight Kara called together the others.

“Guys we really need to get those two to stop pretending it is becoming really annoying how bad those two are at lying.” Kara explained

“Also I want my chance to make fun of J’onn.” Clark laughed sinking back into the couch

“Do you think I could run a story on those two something along the lines off ‘Alien Romance’ or something better.” Lois asked earning a stern glare from Eliza

“I would rather that my daughter stay out of the press. I also want to have the talk to her.”

Everyone for a moment looked mortified at Eliza before laughing thinking of Alex getting the talk from her mother. After a fit of laughing they calmed down.

“No, but really how are we going to make all of our lives less awkward.” Kara asked

“How about if we accidently bust in on them then explain that we already knew.” Lois suggested

“I don’t know…” Eliza mumbled

“I think it could work we just have to use Kara’s and Clark’s vision.” Lois put in excitedly

“Okay then but when?” Eliza asked still hesitant

“When do you need to go shopping next?” Lois asked

“Probably tomorrow. Why?”

“Well Kara and Clark could go with you to help choose the food that is a believable cover story and I could be called away for a few hours. Then just come back earlier than expected and using the super’s vision bust in on them.”

“I think this could work.”


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Clark, Eliza and Lois put their plan into action.

The next morning J’onn and Alex noticed that Clark and Kara were acting a bit out of character asking weird questions and whispering together but the moment J’onn or Alex entered into the room they shut their traps abruptly.

“J’onn do you know what’s going on with the others, even Mum is giving us weird looks? You don’t think they know do you?” Alex’s back went erect when she thought of that possibility

“Honestly I don’t know, but I think one of their thoughts would have slipped up by now if they knew.” J’onn lay back on the couch sprawled lazily out looking at Alex

“Do you think you could…?”

“No, Alex. That is an invasion of privacy.” Looking over sternly at a sheepish Alex

“Right I get it.” Alex sighed snuggling closer to J’onn

“But what do you think is going on with them?”

“I honestly have no idea why they are acting so weird. But I couldn’t less right now.” Alex shifted over till their faces were mere inches apart. 

“Are you trying to keep me in suspense?” J’onn whined grabbing the back of Alex's head and pulling her in

“Yes.” With that she moved forward and planted a small kiss on his lips 

“Alex someone’s coming.” J’onn mumbled against her lips deciding that it would be better to tell the others first than have them bust in Alex moved away quickly just in time before Lois walked in.

“Hey you two, Eliza is going shopping and the two supers are tagging along. Would you like to join them?” 

“Of course Kara is going food shopping. It’s about the only shopping she freely goes to.” Alex rolled her eyes

“Are we doing anything else besides food shopping?” Alex asked looking up at Lois whom was grinning wildly

“Nope. I’ve got a press conference that I need to go to. Clark is going to pick me up later. So not much else is happening.”

“I’ll stay here. I don’t think I can tag along with another of Kara’s food shops.”

J’onn whom had remained silent the whole time just nodded his head to indicate that he wasn’t budging. With that Lois went out doing her best not to grin. 

“So did it work?” Kara asked the moment Lois returned

“Yep, fell for it especially when I mentioned that you and Clark were going food shopping. It seems that both of you have a bit of a reputation in that department.” 

“Anyway so how is this going to work?” Eliza came out whom the others had found to be a lot more devious than they first thought.

“Well you go I there say you’ll be about an hour or so then leave I’ll drive out and do some shopping of my own. And then in about forty minuets you return early from shopping and hopefully find them kissing or something.” Lois explained

“Right let’s go.”

“We’ll be back in about an hour you two.” Eliza called out staring her car when Alex came out to find Kara and Clark sitting the car

“Mum I’m not a little girl anymore you don’t have to tell me when you’ll be back.” Alex shouted turning red

“Don’t eat all the food there Kara!” Alex shouted seeing anticipation cross her sisters face

“Don’t worry see you soon sis.” With that they drove of Lois following them in her black ford.

Settling back onto the couch Alex gave J’onn a coy smile. 

“So J’onn do you want to watch something while we wait?” Alex asked turning on the telly nodding Alex switched the channel to crime and left it on turning to J’onn.

“I would have never guessed that you liked crime shows.” J’onn looked over in interest.

“There are many things you don’t know about me.” Alex giving a mischievous smile before pulling him down to kiss him

“I think that we are going to miss most of that show.” grinning J’onn pulled Alex closer and kissed her as the TV started credentials. 

"How about if I show you." Alex launched herself onto J'onn kissing him having a satisfied grin on her face as J'onn let out a groan when she moved from his lips onto his chest.

“Eliza can we please get frozen pizza it’s the best!” Kara begged holding onto the trolley like a little kid

“We should get going if we want to be back a little early.” Clark stated looking at his ever to be worn superman watch that attracted a bit too much attention

“I’m starting to have second thoughts about this.” Eliza looked down uneasily

“Do you want to make everyone’s including their lives less awkward.” 

“Yes but…”

“But nothing we just go home I check with my x-ray vision and when there’s a good moment we interrupt.

“You know Alex is going to kill us if she finds out we planned this.” Clark shuddered at the thought

“I guess but right now anything for those two to honest to god stop being so god dam obvious.” With that Kara pushed the trolley that was packed with food to the front and the person there started to scan the many items of food.

“Just know that I didn’t hold any part of this plan.” Eliza gave up knowing that when Kara set her mind to something she wasn’t going to back down

Soon after they rove back Eliza waited in the car while Kara and Clark scanned the house locating Alex and J’onn. Kara than must have spotted something for she came back t the car and grabbed some shopping bags.

“Come on.” With that she Clark and Eliza lifted the various bags and walked as quietly as possible to the door.

Kara halted before nodding with that Clark opened the door and before Alex and J’onn could spring apart as expected they walked in.

The bad part was with the few seconds that Kara hadn't checked with her vision their position had changed for sitting up and kissing to Alex lying on top of J'onn. Probably the worst part was that both of their clothes were either on the floor or barley on them. Alex was roaming once again learning what effected J'onn the most. 

Neither of them realized that the others had walked in both of them kissing J'onn's fingers laced between Alex's hair. Suddenly the chatter that Clark and Kara hadn’t rehearsed (no seriously they didn’t rehearse this part) died. Seeing the position that those two were in.

J’onn looking up suddenly was mortified and Alex whom still hadn’t realized whispered to J’onn so quietly that only Kara had Clark heard.

“J'onn come back here and kiss me..." Her order never finished as she looked up to see her mother, sister and friend looking at them in amusement/shock.

“Uh…hi? You’re back early.” Alex supplied weakly blushing hard scrambling of J'onn kicking her bra underneath the sofa so her mother wouldn't see. 

“It’s about time you two told us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so probably not the best idea I've ever had. But I will not give up!  
> This is probably my worst notes ever but anyway.  
> Please leave reviews and/or kudo's


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and J'onn got caught and then Kara finally asks why J'onn and Clark don't get on.

Seriously Alex you didn’t think that we hadn’t noticed the way you two look at each other and then yesterday in plain view.”

“Wait you saw what happened yesterday?!” Alex sounded shocked

“Yes. So I was right Martian. You did fall onto your sword for love.” Clark came up to J’onn playfully hitting him on the arm

Alex just raised an eyebrow looking still sheepishly to J’onn whom was blushing so hard his face didn’t look green but rather red. 

“Like come on you guys we even noticed before you two. For as long as I’ve know you not one person being injured put you into such hysteria.” Clark reasoned

“How long have you known each other?” Kara asked

J’onn and Clark obviously looked uncomfortable not meeting anyone in the eye. Well not until Alex put her fingers to J’onn’s cheek and gently pulled his face into line with her.

“J’onn tell me what happened. I promise after finding out that my boss is secretly a shape shifter and that Dad could still be alive after 10 years. Nothing can shock me.” Nearly everyone’s heart melted at what Alex had said

J’onn looked into Alex’s eyes before speaking. 

“I had been on Earth for many years. Decades. I was being hunted I knew that I tried to blend in trying to be that normal guy that everyone forgot. It was easy at first. I felt numb only said what I had to say nothing more nothing less.” He took a deep breath slightly trembling at the memory

“One day I was walking back to my apartment when I witnessed a car crash. Two families were in there I could sense their fear. I knew that they would die if I didn’t help them.” Tears started to run down his cheeks

“I heard the voices of two little kids screaming out in pain. It reminded me too painfully of my daughters. I jumped out and went to help them. I got the kids out and then the parents all still retaining my form. But then…” J’onn drifted off

“That’s where I made a mistake on my part.” Clark coughed awkwardly everyone looking up from J’onn’s chocking tears

“I deemed him a threat thinking that he would hurt them. We fought and in the middle of it his form slipped. Everyone was scared except for the small girl that he had saved.” Even Clark looked teary

“I was about to deliver a nasty blow but then she ran forward protecting J’onn. I…I…” Clark started to choke and everyone was looking at those two in shock

“She died.” J’onn whispered

“She died, she was in my arms I tried to stop the blood flow. But she died. I couldn’t do anything…” J’onn was crying now at the memory

“Her family helped J’onn get away but was arrested on the spot for helping him. It was my fault…” Clark confessed shaking as he buried his head into his hands.

“I shouldn’t have done anything.” J’onn sobbed

Alex melting during the whole scenario wrapped her arms around J’onn and this time wiped his tears away.

“You saved her life. Her family’s life. She saw you as I see you. An innocent.” 

J’onn looked up the smallest of a faint smile on his lips.

“You know what she said to me as she died. She asked ‘Could you take me flying? I always wanted to fly.’”

Alex pulled him closer letting him cry freely onto her shoulder. Stroking her hand down his back whispering comforting words. Clark was sobbing Lois doing her best to comfort him. Kara and Eliza were standing there in shell-shock.

“What happened to the family?” Kara whispered

“I broke them out. But not without consequences, that was how the DEO tracked me.” 

“Wait so all of this traces to Jeremiah.” Eliza made the connections immediately

“Yes, in a way your husband didn’t just go through that for me but rather that family and that small girl.” J’onn looked up

“What was her name?” Alex asked gently

“Bianca.”

“That means white in Italian and white represents purity and truth. She saw the truth in you.” The soft comforting voice of Alex’s was knew to everyone not even Kara had heard it like this before.

“We never really talked after that.” Clark looked at J’onn

“Would you ever forgive me?” Clark looked stricken 

“I forgave you years ago Clark.” J’onn whispered looking over at Clark

Just giving a faint hopeful smile suddenly Kara broke the resounding silence.

“Hey, hey. This was meant to be an embarrassing situation not a tear fest.” Kara grinned something in those words made Alex stop

“Wait Kara Zor-el Danvers did you to bust in on us?” Alex voice was dangerously calm and low and judging by the look on J’onn’s face knew that this was not good.

“Ah…um well…about that.” Kara stuttered

“You have two seconds to answer me.”

“I may have sorta planned this?” Kara’s voice went up a pitch 

“I am going to kill you!” Alex shouted jumping up in a fury her face red with embarrassment

Jumping up Kara fled with Alex hot on her heels screaming at her. Threatening her with sister threats that didn’t hold much weight. Everyone except for J’onn was laughing at the sight. J’onn was still thoroughly embarrassed and confused.

“Wait you knew that Alex and I…” He stammered looking at the others in disbelieve

“Oh come on J’onn. I was the first one to spot it. Like not many aliens would literally allow themselves to be captured and sent to Cadmus for one person. Neither would one person stand up for someone that had been doomed and not back down. It was pretty obvious since the beginning.” Clark explained

J’onn spluttered wondering how the hell was he ever to look Eliza in the eye after Clark had said that. Suddenly Alex came running down after a flash of a red cape.

“You can’t fly forever Kara!” She shouted as Kara flew out the window laughing her head off

Panting Alex collapsed next to J’onn panting heavily. Looking up to see everyone looking at her in amusement she stated.

“Kara is in so much trouble when she comes back.” Alex rolled over to J’onn whispering

“Don’t tell the others but I could die from embarrassment.”

“Didn’t know you could get embarrassed.” He murmured softly

“Oh you have no idea.” Alex smirked J’onn started to choke abruptly knowing that the others had heard

“AHH! Alex just because I know you and J’onn are together does NOT MEAN I WANT TO HEAR THIS!” Kara shouted from outside Alex looked up smirking seeing Kara bright red covering her eyes with her hands.

“Serves you right Kara.” Alex shouted leaning into J’onn 

The others had gone from shock horror to glimmering amusement at Kara’s misfortunate.

“Well Alex I want to have another talk with you.” Eliza said pointedly turning to Alex whom looked like she was going to die

“Muuum.” Alex groaned shoving her face into a pillow

“You know why she always shoves her face into a pillow…” Eliza started

“No Mum. Don’t you dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know heart breaking but I could not think of anything else that would acount for their coldness towards each other. I hope this was a good chapter.


	9. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn narrowed his eyes.  
> "You can't pull that trick on me twice."

It had been a few days nice and quiet. J’onn and Alex were spending a lot of time together not even trying to hide their obvious affection to each other. Besides a few embarrassing moments that Eliza created and a few fun games.

But if only that could last. By now the memory of Alex and J’onn being hurt was only a distant memory nothing that remained in anyone’s head for more than a second when they saw Alex maybe limp or J’onn’s still tight arm.

It was late at night Eliza was getting dinner ready everyone else was out in the lounge watching telly chatting happily amongst themselves. J’onn was the first to notice that was probably because he suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Sweat rolling off his forehead.

“J’onn? Are you alright?” Alex was by his side instantly

“Get out of here. Alex get yourself OUT!” He shouted his body trembling suddenly Kara let out a yell.

“Alex look!” Kara sounded shocked

Alex looked outside to see an army of aliens outside. There seemed to be all the aliens that had been at the DEO. Fire was behind them it only seemed to effect J’onn out the worst. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw it. Alex tried to keep J’onn’s temperature down but Kara knew they had to get him out of here.

“Well well, it’s funny to see you here Supergirl. But where is your partner the Martian. Or is he a bit heated.” An achingly familiar voice

“Indigo. You were dead?” Kara snarled full on Supergirl mode

“It’s funny how such a great beast can be brought down by such trifle things.” Indigo moved her way up icily towards Kara and now Clark.

Back in the house Alex had been working on something that would keep J’onn’s temperature down. Running up to her father’s office she went in and grabbed a small device.

“Mum do you have a needle that can pierce J’onn’s skin?” Alex shouted frantically seeing that J’onn was getting worse. Much worse. 

He was barely still here he was talking random words in his native tongue. His forehead was burning up his body lay on the ground hardly moving only the faintest rise of his chest made it known that he was still in fact alive.

“J’onn, J’onn. Listen to me. I’m going to inject a cooling agent into you it should prevent you from overheating. You’re still going to be weak for a while but…J’onn stay with me.” Alex frantically slapped J’onn’s cheek 

“Alex…” He mumbled hazily 

“Yes I’m here. This is going to hurt at first.” Before he could stop her she stabbed the thick needle into his arm and gently pushed it down injecting a cooling agent. J’onn’s grip tightened around Alex’s wrist as Alex injected the liquid.

Eliza was watching worriedly outside where Kara and Clark were talking to someone. 

“J’onn hey, hey. Just because you’re feeling better doesn’t mean you are allowed to get up.” Alex sounded just like J’onn and seeing the smirk on his face realized what he was thinking.

“Alex you have to get out of here you and the others.” J’onn heard something outside that made him stagger up.

“Kara, Clark they need help.” Alex grabbed J’onn and pulled him back down to the sofa

“You are in no condition to fight. I’ll go and help them.” Alex started to grab her gun

“No Alex. Don’t…” J’onn never finished his order since Alex had kissed him

“You know I have to help my sister.” She whispered against his lips

“Please be careful.” J’onn pleaded

“I love you.” J’onn realized it was the first time either one of them had said those few precious words 

“Alex I…”

“I know.” With that Eliza watched her daughter give the Martian a kiss before running out to help her sister.

“If she honestly thinks that I’m going to sit here and do nothing she has got another thing coming.” J’onn whispered heaving himself up

“J’onn you shouldn’t go out there. You’re already weak.” Eliza came over

“I am not leaving Alex out there by herself.” J’onn huffed pulling himself up standing up taller

“Be careful.” 

“See if you can contact the DEO we’ll be needing back up.” J’onn stumbled out the door to where the fire and fight was immersing.

“Alex! What do you think you’re doing out here?!” Kara shouted as she saw Alex run out and shot one of the escapee’s down

“Helping you of course.” She ran up and punched one of the hellgrammites

Suddenly Kara was battling one of the stronger aliens that of course was swearing for her blood. Alex turning her attention to where could help without becoming an alien’s dinner ran over to help Clark.

Suddenly a familiar figure came and knocked out the alien that was currently trying to kill her.

“J’onn! What are you doing out here?” Alex stammered

“You would never abandon your sister and I would never abandon you.” He replied simply helping her to her feet

“Let’s help them.” Alex ran back into the fire one by one it seemed the escapees were being taken down J’onn and Alex were going around securing the prisoners till the DEO came. J’onn couldn’t help while there was so much fire around him but since the cooling agent had helped him he still was weak.

“J’onn take a moment. I can see that you’re having trouble.” Alex ordered and for once J’onn didn’t complain feeling rather tired. 

Suddenly J’onn saw to everyone’s relief that the DEO had indeed turned up full armoury and everything. J’onn was starting to have hope that everything would turn out not as bad as it had first seen.

Suddenly Lucy ran up to him looking rather confused. She was sweating because of the heat around her shirt sticking to her skin.

“Director J’onzz we came here as soon as we could. Where is Danvers?” She asked J’onn was about to point her out when something made him stop. Lucy never call Alex ‘Danvers’ it was either her first name or agent Danvers. J’onn’s eyes narrowed.

“You can’t pull that trick on me twice.” He growled lowly in his native tongue

Everyone looked up in shock as J’onn struck what everyone thought to be their boss. Many agents looking at him in fright. That was until the form of Lucy wavered turning into the White Martian.

Smirking the White Martian charged at J’onn the fire not effecting it at all. Alex seeing this pushed him out of the way earning a strike onto her leg. Letting out a yowl of pain as the White Martian picked her up and dropped her beside its feet.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop everyone looking at them J’onn noticed that Indigo wasn’t there anymore suddenly realizing what the White Martian had been doing.

“Let. Her. Go.” He snarled dangerously low

“E’lka y’alra m’eria.” J’onn stiffened knowing that he didn’t have many choices he looked down at Alex whom was there lying unconscious bleeding everywhere. So innocent, so young.

J’onn looked up to the White Martian. Before nodding.

“I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to wright this. I'M SORRY!


	10. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E’lka y’alra m’eria.” Alex shouted in a heavy accent but J’onn still understood what she was saying
> 
> “No, Alex! Don’t you dare. ALEX!”

The White Martian threw Alex over to his side and Kara went straight to her kneeling beside her. Alex looked up horrified.

“No, J’onn!” She screamed out

“What is he doing?” Kara bent down to Alex all the other aliens had been commanded to be still so had all of the DEO only Kara and Clark weren’t effected

“J’onn he’s giving a fight to the death. I can’t get near. No one can.” She whispered 

“What do you mean I can’t get close?” Kara tried to walk forward but to her surprise she couldn’t step forward no one could move more than two feet around them.

“What why can’t I move forward?” Kara was trying to but was only wasting energy

“No one can no weapon nor being can go to help.” Alex watched defeated

J’onn was snarling something at the White Martian there was nothing anyone could do the fire raged around J’onn making him weak. He still managed to lift himself to his feet. 

Suddenly everything went into chaos the White Martian charged forward trying to grab J’onn whom swerved going into the air speeding down and delivering a nasty punch. Alex was digging her nails so hard into Kara’s arm even she was starting to feel it.

The DEO watched as J’onn was brought to the ground stunned all of them trying but failing to break the barrier. Alex let out a yell. As J’onn couldn’t move his eyes met hers. Suddenly she had an idea no one without Martian blood could get in. Grabbing the needle she had kept before Kara could stop her she injected it into her.

It didn’t do anything to her except for she could feel the heat a lot more than before. Alex knew it wasn’t enough to be a permeant effect or have any effect on her at all. She pulled herself up and seeing that J’onn was about to be delivered a fatal blow ran forward.

Instead of meeting a barrier she made it through and knocked over an unsuspecting White Martian.

“Alex how…” J’onn looked up startled

“Watch out!” Kara screamed seeing that her sister was inside their tried to break the barrier once again. J’onn and Alex moved away just in time to dodge the Martian.

Suddenly the White Martian struck out and hit J’onn on the leg making him buckle and fall over yelling out. The White Martian was about to step forward and exterminate J’onn when Alex blocked him. 

“E’lka y’alra m’eria.” Alex shouted in a heavy accent but J’onn still understood what she was saying

“No, Alex! Don’t you dare. ALEX!” He shouted as she finished the sentence the White Martian looking at them in mild interest nodded

“You speak my language fluently human. It seems that you are a finer specimen of humans. Still your still worth nothing.” It snarled 

“What is Alex doing?” Eliza’s shout resounded from behind everyone

“Alex don’t you’ll get killed!” Kara was screaming finally understanding what Alex was doing

“Alexandra don’t even think about it.” Eliza’s shout sounded

“Alex please just let me go.” J’onn whispered

“Never.” 

“E’lka y’alra m’eria.” Alex turned to the White Martian again controlling her voice

“You can try, but you won’t win.” 

J’onn gave out a yell as Alex only just dodged the Martian spinning around, ducking it looked suspiciously like his own fighting style. Mainly dodging not really trying to land any punches or blows.

Alex whim had thought beforehand had been doing some research on the Martians wanting to know more about them asking countless questions from J’onn. Alex had stumbled onto something rather interesting it seemed that White Martians quite the opposite of Green Martians relied on the heat and couldn’t take coldness. 

She had to get close enough to infect the needle that would insert below zero coldness. It was defiantly fatal for humans but it also seemed that there were other species that couldn’t take the cold. The problem was getting close enough to a vulnerable spot without being instantly killed.

Alex wanted to insert it in the neck since that would be the most effective but getting there…how on earth was she going to do that?

Suddenly a dangerous and absolutely absurd plan went into Alex’s head. It relied on a lot of luck and stamina. Alex deliberately didn’t move fast enough praying that the blow wouldn’t be fatal. She felt a clawed powerful hand knock her down. Winding her blood flew out of the wound as she rocketed to the ground.

“ALEX!” J’onn shouted seeing that Alex had indeed been knocked down

“You fought well better than I thought but you shall never defeat me.” The White Martian snarled looking rather pleased with itself.

“I’ll always be better than you. You are despicable.” Alex shouted at it she had to get it closer “You are nothing but a hot blooded murder that has no honour.” 

The White Martian looked at her anger framing its heated eyes. 

“I rather think that I’m going to make your death painful.” It laughed gleefully

“You don’t scare me. You come as close as you want and I would still spit in your face.” Alex was close but it had to work if not she would die.

“Oh I don’t think so.” It came up grabbing Alex by the neck pulling her off the ground

“NO!” Roared J’onn trying and failing to get to his feet everyone else was either banging their fists against the barrier trying to get in (mainly Kara) or standing there in horror.

“See nothing can defeat me.” It snarled into Alex’s ear

Alex seeing her last and only chance pulled out her needle that had been at the ready

“Oh I don’t think so.” She whispered feeling the grip on her tighten she lifted the needle and before the White Martian could move away shoved it into his neck as hard as she could.

The Martian realized too late it let out a high pitched scream dropping Alex onto the ground in a heap. It clutched its neck in pain as the fluid spread out through its body. Alex was heaped onto the ground and even though she was wounded badly she still managed to get up.

“That’s for J’onn!” She shouted kicking the stumbling Martian to the ground anger rising in her face.

The Martian falling down looked to Alex in disgust, anger, rage, hatred and was there even a glimmer of newfound respect.

“You win human we will leave him alone.” It snarled at Alex before giving out a high pitched sound and its head falling onto the ground making one last shuddering breath.

Alex crawled over to J’onn as it died.

“It’s over J’onn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Alex saved J'onn!


	11. Remind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get these two back to the base. And let’s find director Lane before her father comes!” Vasquez took over the situation as the DEO came running out trying to control he scene and get the two injured agents back to the DEO.

Kara watched in amazement as her sister, her human sister defeated the White Martian one of the beast that she hadn’t been able to beat herself. Alex had crawled over to J’onn before collapsing by his side. J’onn was holding her shouting out that she needed medical attention ASAP!

J’onn tried to get up but once again couldn’t seem to move much fell over. 

“J’onn you need to be looked at to, just stay here.” Eliza ran up to the two of them

“Alexandra what do you think you were doing? You could’ve been killed!” Eliza ran forward basically breaking down at the memory of her daughter being flung by that alien

J’onn had since then collapsed beside her the adrenaline that had been keeping him going had gone revealing how badly he was injured.

“Get these two back to the base. And let’s find director Lane before her father comes!” Vasquez took over the situation as the DEO came running out trying to control he scene and get the two injured agents back to the DEO.

It was a frantic operation since Alex was losing a lot of blood and J’onn was still unconscious from his efforts and fire alike. Kara and Eliza had come along and were pacing restlessly waiting for news of them. 

Finally Dr Hamilton came out to them wiping his hands onto his shirt. Kara and Eliza got to their feet immediately studying his face for any emotion.

“Are they okay?”

“Director J’onzz is going to be fine he just needs a few days of rest and Danvers did crash on the table twice but we expect her to make a full recovery.” 

“Thank God.” Eliza breathed out

“Can I see her?” Kara asked 

“Yes her and Director J’onzz are in room 692 they are both conscious.” Dr Hamilton pointed down the hallway and Kara and Eliza literally sprinted down the hallway to the room. 

Both of them slowed down when they reached the door. Slowly opening the door Eliza walked in seeing Alex and J’onn lying in separate beds next to each other talking softly. By the proud look in J’onn’s eyes and Alex’s relive it seemed that everything was okay.

“Alex.” Kara bustled through and barely refrained from giving her sister a huge hug

“I was so worried about you, don’t ever do that again.” Kara scolded

“Alexandra Danvers if you ever do that again…” Eliza let her voice trail off leaving a warning in the air

J’onn looked on them with a smile on his face seeing Alex’s family run around her fussing he had been expecting to be left alone but that never happened with either of the Danvers. 

“J’onn what were you thinking, fighting to the death. Honestly.” Eliza came over scolding him and he saw that Alex was smirking at seeing her boss/boyfriend being scolded by her mother

“I…” He stammered not knowing what on earth to say

“Listen to me J’onn J’onzz no matter how much you care for my daughter don’t you ever do anything like that again.”

“Next time those murders come I’ll deal with them.” Kara came over

“Actually you daughter and sister didn’t just defeat him, she technically defeated all of them.” J’onn looked over proudly seeing that none of them understood he explained

“The words we were speaking are very ancient words. It is an ancient tradition that if to warring tribes took the two leaders on the one that lost would never come back again. It means that those vile creatures cannot come back.” 

“But what if…”

“Even they won’t break this tradition. It’s over, it is well and truly over.” J’onn looked relived, disbelieving and astonished at the same time.

“How did you take down that Martian anyway?” Kara looked over at Alex

“Well…I’ve been doing some studying on Martians for a while and I may have gone before to study that White Martian. I found out that they couldn’t take the coldness quite the opposite of Green Martians. I just used a cooling agent and injected it in. That’s why I let myself be beaten.” 

“I was wondering about that I could have sworn I had taught you better than that last move.” J’onn grinned

“Hey!” Alex tried to get up and everyone groaned

“No Alex. You are not moving.” Kara came over trying to restrain her sister

“Well at least move me to where I can see you guys.” Seeing that she wasn’t going to let down Kara picked her up and carried her over to J’onn’s bed being the only spot she could put Alex safely down.

“Remind me to give you a raise.” J’onn smiled as Alex sat next to him

“What for?”

“For being smart, brilliant, quick thinking, saving me life, for…” J’onn started to list all the wonderful things that Alex had done before Kara let out a groan.

“Please were going to be here forever if he keeps going.” 

J’onn and Alex looked at each other before breaking out laughing. Seeing Kara’s face right now was so worth being cheesy.

“So remind me why I’m so brilliant.” Alex looked at J’onn

“Agent Danvers stop smirking.” With that J’onn pulled Alex into a long kiss that made Kara cover her eyes mumbling about some emergency with Cat Grant before running out of the room super speed.

Eliza just quickly walked out of the room wondering how long ago was it that Alex had sworn never to fall in love? She was going to remind her daughter of that particular argument later on.


	12. Not-so-secret affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows.

It had been a few weeks after the attack J’onn and Alex were back on their feet ordering people around the base being as bossy as ever. But everyone had noticed the glances they gave each other and how they weren’t as prickly as usual.

Director Lane had been found tied up unconscious in the White Martians cell. She was better now but she wasn’t allowed any field work. 

Twice. It had been twice that agents had spotted them making out. Once in Director J’onzz’s office and once in the armoury that had been rather embarrassing since one of the agents came in to put away a gun and had found J'onn pressing Alex against a wall with his hands up her shirt. It had gotten around by now and they won’t even trying to hide their newfound relationship. Even though they were doing their best not to be caught in a situation like that again.

Lucy had, had a bit of a shock when she came back to work and found those two flirting all out in the open at work. But then grinned since she had guessed that they had feeling for each other by now.

“So spill it.” Lucy walked to Alex after J’onn had gone out of the meeting room

“Spill what?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about. Tell me was it after or before we knew he was J'onn.” Lucy sat down grinning to a red Alex

“I…well everyone here already probably knows we aren’t the most discrete.” Thinking of those times they had been caught

“Danvers they knew even when Director J’onzz was still Director Henshaw. Are you telling me that you two only just got together?” 

“Why did everyone think we were together before?”

“Well I’ll list all the damming obvious reasons. One. You traded one of the top most dangerous prisoners for him plus you went against my father which I know takes a lot of stamina.”

“I was only doing my job.” Alex retorted heatedly

“Two. You practically begged for him to run and leave you there to die when the White Martian first appeared. And do not say that was part of your job. Because I know that was defiantly not.”

Alex started to blush red thinking back to the truth of the situation.

“Then J’onn nearly murdered half of the DEO when you went to save your sister from the black mercy not to mention that he very nearly punched Maxwell and James. Then when you…” Lucy was smirking

“Okay! Okay, I get it.” Alex put her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat

“You don’t need to list all the other things that happened in my crazy alien hunting life.”

“I know the feeling I so when did J’onn finally muster up the courage?” 

“Actually it was sort of me.” 

“Huh, knew that he would never have made the first move like he would be too worried of upsetting you or tearing up his relationship with you. Honestly men.”

“Well technically he’s a Martian but I think that all males are like that.”

“So true.” Lucy and Alex both broke up laughing clutching their sides

“So, is everything going well between the two of you and have you…have you found anything about Jeremiah yet?” He voice went lower

“Yes, J’onn has been talking to the president and we think that we can get the permission to take project Cadmus down.” 

“Well know that you’ve got the whole DEO on your side.” Lucy patted Alex in her shoulder

“Agent Danvers could you come and finish categorising this weapons.” J’onn’s voice filled the room and Alex like any normal agent stood to attention

“Yes sir.” She walked of but as they passed it was hard to miss the small touch of hands and heated smiles

“Honestly you two really don’t have to pretend in front of me.” Lucy sighed

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alex grinned 

Lucy rolling her eyes walked out muttering something about idiotic agents. The moment she was gone Alex turned to J’onn gently kissing him having to retain herself from pushing her hands up his stupid buttoned shirt. 

“Do you think we could leave early?” Alex asked

“I think so.” J’onn grabbed Alex swinging her up into his arms making her laugh J’onn flew out only being seen by a few agents whom smirked at their not-so-secret affection. 

“When they got back J’onn put Alex down before going on to say. “I didn’t just get us out to go on a date, I also got some good news about your father.”

Alex looked up expectantly. 

“I got the all clear on bringing it down. We are going to move out tomorrow. I ordered extra training and weaponry check. We’ll be moving out at dawn.” J’onn looked down seeing tears in Alex’s eyes he bent down and wiped them away.

“He’s coming back Alex.” He bent down and kissed her, not terrified that she would repulse at his green finger caressing her cheeks.

“Thank you J’onn.” She whispered

“Anything for you Alex.” He gently lifted her face meeting his eyes and saw a smile appear on her face

“I wish you would always drop the Hank shape shift. I honestly prefer you.” She gently kissed his jaw line feeling his hands start to wonder once again. J'onn gently pushed her against her kitchen bench deciding that the bedroom was way to far away slipping his hands into her pants line.

Suddenly his phone rang and he gave a small annoyed huff at being interrupted. Pulling out his phone he flung it open putting on his boss voice.

“Hen…J’onzz.” He was still trying to get used to the fact that he could say his real name

“Sir there’s been a change of plans. We have to attack project Cadmus tonight. We picked up information that they were going to be on the move tomorrow.” Lucy’s voice filled the room

“Okay then Director Lane, I’ll be right down there.” He flipped his phone off turning to Alex whom was fixing her bra.

“I’m coming to.” She put in huffily

“Why does that not surprise me. Okay but on one condition.” 

“What?” She asked suspiciously

“You obey every command I give. If I tell you to run you do. If I say to hide you do it without complaint.” He looked at her

“Okay. As long as you promise to not get captured.”

“I can’t promise that, but I will promise that I will try my hardest.” He looked at her his eyes full of love. Alex nodded before going to kiss him.

“We’ll get your father back. You’ll be a family once again.” There was a bit of sadness in his voice

“Remember J’onn, you’re part of this family to. You are after all my boyfriend.” She smirked

“I’ll remember.”


	13. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Cadmus down was to easy. Something had to go wrong.

“Team Delta what’s your status?” J’onn ordered through the comm Alex standing beside him

“Sir we are approaching what seems to be a building. What are your orders?”

“Start attacking it get in there and get Jeremiah out me and Agent Danvers will be there within the next minuet.” J’onn called off turning to Alex

“Are you ready?” 

“As ever. Are you flying me?” Alex asked attaching her belt to her waist

“Yes. Remember you are not to leave my side unless I order you so. Now let’s go.” J’onn shifted wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist before taking off into the night.

“Do you really think that well get him back?” Alex asked as J’onn flew silently on

“I want to. I think we can.” J’onn flew eastwards hearing the gunfire knowing that they had to get their

“Sir. Come in sir.” 

“What is it?” J’onn clicked on his comm hearing that Norton was trying to get through

“Sir we’ve gotten through but we’re going to need your help at identifying Jeremiah.” 

“Good work Norton I’m landing now.” J’onn landed just outside seeing that there were agents swarming in

“Sir. Danvers could you come and help us.” Norton ran out looking rather tiered but victorious

“Sir that was a lot easier then anticipated. They barely had our resources.” Norton was looking pleased with himself but J’onn felt uneasy by all recollections he could find Cadmus was the most protected base.

Alex ran forward to start looking for her Dad it was impossible to miss the hope in her eyes. J’onn was a lot more cautious treading carefully looking around making sure that there wasn’t anything hidden waiting to pounce.

Suddenly he heard Alex’s voice behind him.

“J’onn help!” Alex’s voice screamed up ahead running thinking that Alex was in danger he didn’t check anything else

When he got nearer to the voice he realized that Alex wasn’t there. Suddenly pain shot through his back making him fall to the ground yowling.

“Do you really think that we would be so easy to defeat?” Sneered a voice at the withering Martian

J’onn looked up clutching his back in agony. Seeing a dark shadowed face come nearer to him. 

“You really are a fine specimen. Pull him up with Danvers then follow me.” Two firm hands grabbed him and before he could protest he felt a hot knife pressed against his neck sending a very clear message.

Suddenly he heard a grunt and saw Jeremiah being pulled to his feet. There were scars all down his face and J’onn could sense his terrified fright coming off him.

“Jeremiah?” J’onn whispered

“J’onn? What are you doing here?”

“Be quiet.” Snarled the previous voice still not coming out in the light J’onn tried to reach his mind into this person whom was obviously the boss but instead felt a sharp pain go through his own head making his gasp in pain.

“That won’t work Martian. Now lets see how your girlfriend is going to react to this.” He kicked J’onn to the ground ripping his back even more

He shoved him up and J’onn saw that they were heading to where his agents were. He heard Alex’s voice rise above the others.

“Where is J’onn?” 

“Your boyfriends right here.” A voice from behind J’onn announced pushing J’onn and Jeremiah forward where everyone could see him. Suddenly he felt another flash of pain cut through his side opening his wound from behind his back bringing it to his side. J’onn fell to his knee’s gasping for air.

“J’ONN!” Alex screamed seeing him fall

“Alex…but you’re a little girl.” Jeremiah gasped seeing his daughter suddenly Alex noticed him

“Dad…” Seeing that he was being held by two men she looked at him in wonderment

“Let. Them. Go.” She snarled at them stepping forward

“You really think that I would let them go after you asked so nicely? No. But I’ll make you a deal.” His smooth voice making Alex shiver

“You can chose one of them.” He nodded to J’onn and Jeremiah “Too be let go. But forget about the other and not come after us.” 

“Or?” Alex gulped

“Or I’ll kill both of them here and now. As you can see we already had to inflict wounds onto that Martian.” J’onn was still clasping his side trying to stop the blood flow got kicked in the side

“You’ve got thirty seconds or they both die now.” He had a grin of victory on his face as Alex’s looked at both of them with tears in her eyes

“Alex…take Jere…miah.” J’onn gasped not wanting Alex to lose her father yet again

“Please don’t do this.” Alex begged this man whom had put a knife to J’onn’s throat while his goons held Jeremiah in a choke hold.

“You’ve got twenty seconds.”

Kara tried to get to them but suddenly she was flung back and bullets just didn’t hit them. Alex was looking between her father and J’onn not knowing what to do.

“Times up. Say who you want know or both die.” The knife at J’onn’s throat started to press in drawing blood from him.

“J’ONN!” She shouted seeing the blood

“Alex save your father.” J’onn chocked out

“I chose J’onn.” Alex replied steadily looking at her father her eyes brimming

“Okay then.” He let go around J’onn’s neck and he fell forward onto his knee’s blood flowing from him everywhere.

Alex ran forward pressing onto his wounds staunching his blood flow. Crying over him seeing his pain and seeing the person grinning evilly looking at them. Before grabbing Jeremiah and roughly shoving him back towards where they had come.

Suddenly a terrified voice shrieked.

“NO!”


	14. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets back to the DEO.

Superman and Supergirl came flying through knocking those people down and grabbing Jeremiah. 

“How…?” Alex gasped they hadn’t told Kara and Clark about this since it was extremely dangerous especially for Clark whom they wanted for experiments.

“Doesn’t matter let’s get out of here!” Kara shouted lifting up J’onn as a blast of fire came through

Alex ran forward and started up one of the vehicles as Kara and Clark loaded J’onn and Jeremiah in. They were both unconscious. The DEO agents were fighting trying to get back to safety there would be extreme loss tonight. 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Alex shouted she noticed that some of the agents that had been in the fighting staggered forward crawling into the Ute’s where Clark and Kara were driving since they were in the best shape and Alex was just plain stubborn insisting that she would drive too not trusting anyone else to drive the car while J'onn and her Dad were both in there unconscious. 

They sped back to the DEO as fast as they could when they got to city centre police cars started following them but when they saw them head to the DEO’s gates they pulled away letting them go on undisturbed.

Lucy had luckily gotten the message that there would be many casualties and medical attention would be needed for basically everyone. Alex pulled up screeching the brakes leaving skid marks all over the ground. She jumped out and saw a bunch of doctors and agents’ alike running out with patient transports and helping everyone out. 

“Did you find Jeremiah?” Lucy came up to ALex

“Yes, he needs medical attention so does J’onn badly.” Alex spun off to find her father she knew she should go to the medical bay and get seen to but ignoring the stabbing pain in her leg she kept on running down the halls, past many doors and labs until she spotted them.

“Dr. Hamilton do you know anything?” Alex tried to go in but was stopped by the Doctor 

“Alex you need medical attention.” He looked pointedly towards her

“I don’t care, is J’onn alright?” Alex tried to storm through but was once again held back

“There okay but you need to be looked at. Now.” He tried to grab her but she quickly dodged him running of to find them. She knew that J’onn would be taken to a special room that had the equipment to help him a bit like Kara’s sunbed but instead this was put in Mar’s condition.

Alex put up her pass and walked in seeing that only one person was in checking his vitals.

“Dr. Shvinstky is he alright?” Alex came to sit next to J’onn whom seemed to be breathing fine but she knew that could be misleading.

“He’ll be fine a bit sore probably also see if you can get him to stay put for the next couple days. If you need anything just let me know.” With that she left Alex sitting opposite him.

Smiling she plonked herself on the chair as close as she could to his head. Sweating at the sweltering heat that was coming off the walls smiling she whispered to him. "That's why you never sweat when were having sex." Knowing that right know he would be going red if he were awake. She watched as his chest rose up and down calmly his eyes shut tightly closed.

Alex waited there her leg throbbing painfully but she refused to notice it’s presence not until she knew that J’onn was alright and awake. Suddenly the door opened and she saw her sister march in looking purposeful.

“I hear that you’re refusing to come and get checked out.” She placed a firm grip on her sisters shoulder

“I feeling fine.” She shrugged not taking her eyes off from J’onn.

“How about you go get checked out and check on Jeremiah and I’ll stay here then you can stay here for as long as you want.” Kara suggested

“I…I want to be here when he wakes up.” 

“It’ll only be for half an hour and you need to get your mother out of Jeremiah’s room before she goes drives everyone berserk.” Kara shoved Alex out of her seat and sat down

“Okay then.” She conceded before bending over and gently kissing J’onn

“You’d better wake up soon or I’ll eat your choco’s.” She whispered forgetting Kara was there walked away hesitantly looking back over her shoulder

“If he wakes you’d better call me or you will be in big trouble.” Famous departing words of Alex’s

Heading down the hallway she went to the med bay allowing Dr. Hamilton to check her out bandaging some wounds and her leg was given special attention since she had apparently got a deep wound while twisting it to the side making it painful to walk.

After about an hour of what Alex thought to be insignificant pestering and bother walked out to find her Father whom was apparently still asleep but alright. Alex limped to the door and walked into where her mother was sitting beside the bed crying holding her Fathers hand.

“Mum?” 

“Alex…he’s come home.” She was crying, laughing, smiling, weeping all at the same time. Alex came over to see her father’s face he still looked the same spare a few more grey hairs but he was still like she remembered him.

“The Doctors say that he’ll wake up but what if…” Knowing that her mother was going to become impossibly worried she went up and hugged her.

“He’ll be fine, Mum.” Alex sat there for a while before she heard Kara’s voice come through.

“Alex come quick. Somethings wrong with J’onn!” She seemed to be panicking hearing those words she toppled over the chair and ran out fleeing down the hallways trying to reach the room and to her shock she saw a bunch of people running in.

“What going on? J’onn? J’ONN!” She started to scream seeing past some people where J’onn seemed to be having a fit of some kind.

“Kara what happened?!” Seeing Kara standing their her eyes framing horror

“I don’t know suddenly he was having trouble breathing and his body started to seize.” 

“Let me through.” Alex barged past some of the equipment to where J’onn was lying his body rippling as he tried to breath.

“What is happening?” She ran up only to be stopped by one of the Doctors

“Quick inject it in him we need to get his airways clear.” She heard someone command and watched as his struggles started to weaken

“Patient not responding. Increase the dosage.” 

Alex watched in horror as J’onn’s face became whitely his chest stopped heaving. He went deathly still nothing moving not his chest not his mouth. Nothing.

“Quick give his heart an electric shock.” Alex was becoming hysterical screaming, crying when one of the agents tried to pull her out she flipped him and ran forward trying to desperately reach J’onn.

“It’s not working.” Alex screamed finally nearing knowing that they had to do something otherwise J’onn would die. God he wasn’t breathing. Without thinking she grabbed he case that had the cooling agent she had used previously on J’onn and infected it into his neck. Suddenly J’onn’s chest heaved up his breathe rasping painfully.

Everyone looked at Alex in astonishment as she had injected a new formula into J’onn and were more than slightly surprised that it had worked.

“Quick we need to find out what is injecting heat into his throat.” Alex rambled the head Doctor deciding to trust Alex put a special heat scanner over J’onn and found to his surprise that in his now healed up wound there was some device in him allowing more than enough heat to kill him enter.

“We need to get this out of him.” Kara pulled Alex out of there so the Doctors could have enough room to perform an emergency operation.

“Alex! What happened?” She looked up to see Eliza running towards her

“I heard you screaming.” Eliza ran up looking at her expectantly

“Eliza, get her a stiff drink and lets find somewhere comfortable.” Kara answered seeing the horrified and pained look in Alex’s eyes. 

Kara led Eliza and Alex to Alex’s office and sat her down. Eliza came up holding some strong alcohol and passed it to Alex.

“What happened? I heard Alex screaming like all of hell. And why does she look so haunted?” Eliza looked worriedly to her daughter whom was still not talking

“J’onn…J’onn had a seizure that nearly killed him. He stopped breathing for a minuet. Alex watched it and she was the only reason he’s still alive. What did you give him?” Kara explained watching Eliza’s eyes turned from horrified to understanding

“It was the cooling agent that killed the white Martian and saved him before. Kara…” Her voice broke and Kara understanding wrapped her arms around Alex

“He stopped breathing I…I…thought that…he was gone. He stopped breathing.” Her body shook as she cried into Kara’s Supergirl suit staining it with her tears. 

“Oh darling.” Eliza came over and joined in the hug trying her best to comfort her daughter

“He’s not dead. You saved him. And now we have the materials to help make him immune to fire.” Eliza whispered into Alex’s ear

“Agent Danvers we have information about Director J’onzz’s condition.” A formal knock went before the even more formal voice Alex looked up to see Norton standing there

“He’s fine. The Doctor’s think that he’ll wake up within the next hour. They said you can sit with him if you want.” He nodded to Alex

“Thank H’rommer.” Alex whispered literally jumping up

“Thank who?” Kara asked mystified by Alex’s choice of words as she ran out of the door flying down the corridor. Her legs going so fast Kara could swear that she could be the flash.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not bring myself to kill neither J'onn or Jeremiah. I had originally planned to kill of Jeremiah but I just couldn't write that so instead I put a bit of angst when J'onn had his seizure.  
> Please leave comments and/or kudos:)


	15. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn wakes up.

J'onn woke up he felt sore all around especially his chest felt tender. He tried to move up a bit only to be stopped by two hands, looking up he saw Alex sitting there and to his horror he saw that she had obviously been crying.

"J'onn, oh my God don't you ever scare me so much again. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I call the doctor?" Alex's questions came tumbling out and she looked so worried it got J'onn worried of what had happened.

"No I'm fine. Alex are you okay? What happened I don't remember much." He confessed his memory was foggy he heard things and remembered a terrible heat inside him and he remembered screams but only glimpses.

Alex bent over and kissed him her hands clasping his lacing their fingers he could feel how frightened she had been. Finally she broke off but left her hands clasped in his not moving more than an inch away from him.

"Alex what happened? I can feel your fright coming off you in waves. And I don't remember much."

"J'onn you had a fit and stopped breathing." She whispered her eyes filling with tears, J'onn's eyes went wide

"The only reason you're alive is because Alex here infected you with a cooling agent." Dr Hamilton came through smiling at J'onn.

"Alex?" He turned to her

"I gave you that cooling agent." Her voice was still on the edge of breaking

"Thank you." J'onn whispered turning to Alex

Dr Hamilton decided to leave those two for a bit of alone time heading to Kara and Eliza whom were waiting for Jeremiah to wake up. After delivering the good news Kara wanted to go and see him then and there but Eliza held her back knowing that Alex and J'onn needed their time to talk. But not that much talking was happening.

"Alex." J'onn caressed her name gently before going on "Thank you for saving my life."

"J'onn you know I had to do something I couldn't just watch."

"I hear that you gave the Doctors a pretty hard time afterwards."

"What do you think? They completely missed what was wrong with you and you nearly died." Her voice became scratchy

"But I didn't. Because of you." J'onn stated simply Alex looked down and kissed him and they didn't talk any more they both knew what had happened and what could happen they didn't need to talk just reassure each other that they were alright. Alex moved as close as she dared until J'onn grabbed her waist and pulled her in beside him so she curled up her head resting on his chest. He played with her locks stroking the side of her face as she kissed him gently on the chest.

Lucy decided to visit J'onn coming in to find those two just holding hands not talking much a bit of a mummer here and there but they seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"J'onn are you feeling better?" Lucy gently walked up

"I fine now. Is Jeremiah alright?" J'onn asked

"The doctors are keeping him asleep for a few more hours." Lucy stood beside Alex before going on

"We found out whom implanted that device in you."

"It was Maxwell Lord." Anger pure and whole leapt into Alex's eyes her fingers curled so hard against her chair they became white

"I hate him." She snarled

"We are trying to gather enough information to be allowed to put him behind bars but until then we can't do anything. Do you have any idea why he might be targeting you?"

"He just wants J'onn for some other deranged experiment." Alex snarled

"We'll do everything we can to put him in jail but for now be careful. Also J'onn the Doctors said you're good to go." With that Lucy left

"Alex…" J'onn started seeing her face

"When we get him I will beat the crap out of him." She growled

"Shh, just calm down. Let's go and sit with your father." He her calmed down putting a hand on her leg she relaxed

Nodding they got up and started to walk out hand in hand and went to Jeremiah's room where Eliza was sitting Kara had gone away earlier some emergency with Cat Grant. Seeing J'onn and Alex walk in Eliza jumped up.

"How is he?" J'onn asked still a bit stunned that they had found Jeremiah after so many years. It had been whole decade.

"They say he'll wake up by tomorrow." Eliza looked absolutely exhausted

"How about if Alex and I stay here for a while. And you go and get some sleep. I'll call you if he much as stirs." J'onn promised

"Don't try lying to him Mum, remember he knows." Alex tapped her forehead meaningfully

Eliza just looked between them before moving out looking back to her husband before leaving. Alex sat down while J'onn grabbed a spare chair sitting beside Alex. They stayed in silence before Alex spoke out.

"I think it would be better for Dad if he saw you." Alex turned ever so slightly as J'onn nodded his form rippling washing away.

"Question, what are we going to tell Dad?" Alex asked after a pause

"About what?" J'onn looked at her in confusion, cheekiness spread worryingly through her eyes leaning over and kissing him she whispered.

"This."

He gave a small smile before comprehending her words and frowning as she detached herself from him.

"I think we're going to be having one rather awkward conversation." J'onn announced looking back at Jeremiah remembering how he had asked him to look after his daughters. Frowning in the slightest way possible.

"Well, how about if we tell him when he's settled back down again." Alex offered seeing the worry in J'onn's eyes

"Agreed." J'onn looked at Alex smiling again, suddenly the door opened again and they saw Eliza come back through.

"I thought you were going to have a bit of rest." Alex frowned sounding more like a mother than the daughter

"I couldn't not now." Eliza said sitting back down beside Jeremiah

Sitting there they watched as Jeremiah a father, husband and saviour breathed in and out rhythmically.


	16. Awake part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah wakes up.

Something felt different. He didn’t feel fear and he didn’t feel the same metal table he had been sleeping on for the past ten years. He felt oddly safe. Reminding himself that is was probably another way they were trying to get him to spill all his information on Kryptonians. 

Opening his eyes he saw Eliza whom fell onto him crying, sobbing onto him. 

“Eliza…no it can’t be…” He whispered in shock seeing her

“Dad!” Alex called out seeing her father wake up

“Alex? But…but no this can’t be true.” Seeing the young woman standing in front of him.

“Dad it’s been ten years.” Alex sobbed hugging her father

“J’onn? What are you doing here? Where am I?” Jeremiah asked seeing J’onn standing behind Alex

“You’re at the DEO.”

“Won’t you get locked up?”

“Dad he’s Director. I’m second-in-command.” 

“Wow. I never thought that they’d see the day. A alien running the DEO.” He breathed out on wonderment

“You have a lot to catch up on. But what happened to you?” Alex cried tears spilling over to Jeremiahs amazement J’onn placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn’t move away but rather in turn clasped it there.

“I don’t remember much only from the point that J’onn rolled me over and I talked to him and the next think I knew I was someplace else tied up.” J’onn narrowed his eyes picking up lies in those words prying a bit he knew Jeremiah didn’t know he could read emotions and minds so he pushed a bit wanting to make sure that he was indeed Jeremiah Danvers and not an imposter.

Suddenly he felt fear blinding cold fear rush through him and pain. Not burning pain but rather vicious icy pain. Suddenly he knew what Jeremiah was holding back he knew more about what happened in there than any other living person. 

“I can’t get over how old Alex is now. You haven’t married a jerk have you.” He turned to Alex fear different from the life threatening one but still fear that he had let his daughter down as a parent.

“Nope. I’m not married.” Noticing that she had been careful not to say single since that would be a lie

“Oh Eliza, you haven’t aged a day since when I last saw you.” Jeremiah gave a small smile looking at Eliza whom was still crying

J’onn knowing that they needed their time to talk just as Alex and him had he tapped Alex gently on the shoulder motioning for her to follow him.

Alex walking out after him giving her Dad one last look before turning into the corridor and to J’onn’s office where they usually went if they didn’t have some place to be.

They moment though they were in there instead of Alex sitting down and start to talk tears slipped down her face. J’onn noticing this went up and entangled her into a bodily hug. Hugging her tight as she cried into his chest that was now dripping wet from tears.

“I never thought I’d see him again.” She sobbed slightly muffled by his shirt

“Thank you J’onn.” She looked up and kissed him ever so gently tears from her face falling onto his. His fingers became entangled in her hair as she clung to him. 

A small deliberate cough sounded from the door way and J’onn and Alex snapped away from each other in an instant going slightly red.

“Er…Director Lane wants to talk to you.” Vasquez turned away so fast it looked like she was the one with super powers.

“Come on let’s go, and see what’s happening. Alex if you want to stay with your father for a few days I can get you several days off since you never seem to take them.” 

“No thanks J’onn, I’ll come.” Sighing it did not surprise anyone that Alex was going to keep working sometimes getting her out of the office at a reasonable hour was like getting a dog away from a bone.

Walking out they saw Lucy looked rather frazzled and Kara did not look happy at all.

“Director Lane, Supergirl what’s going on?” J’onn asked straight out 

“Sir we just got a call from higher authority saying to remove our investigation from Maxwell Lord since he is now working with my father.” Lucy did not look pleased at all

“WHAT!” Alex exclaimed making just about everyone look up

“Do you mean to say that General Lane is trying to kill J’onn!?” 

“No. We asked a few questions that was about their tech and they have nothing there that would match up. So Maxwell Lord is working on his own but is using General Lane as a cover up.” Supergirl seemed certain which calmed Alex down a bit but not all too much

“So where do we go from now?” Alex asked this time J’onn interrupted

“We don’t go anywhere I am not having the whole base put under treason for that pompous idiots sake and you are certainly not. Not again.” He added whispering the last line as memories between them passed

“We have to do something!” Kara barged through

“Well at least let me make it so you’re a bit safer. Shift into a different person when you go outside. Also let Alex continue her experiments with that cooling agent we may yet still find some formula that makes you immune to it.” Lucy proposed

“Also you are not going anywhere without telling me or taking me.” Alex ordered

“Same all around.” Lucy quickly agreed

J’onn just nodded knowing that going up against these three stubborn, strong women would be a bad idea for his health all around. Alex, Kara and J’onn all walked away in a group heading simultaneously to Jeremiahs room.

“What are you two going to say to Jeremiah about…you know?” She arched an eyebrow to Alex

“We’ll tell him when he’s settled down again.” Alex replied straight away when they reached the hospital door J’onn veered off to go to his office. That was before Alex stopped him.

“J’onn remember what I told you before.” 

“You need sometime as a family in there Alex. To Jeremiah I’m not part of that yet.” And with that before anyone could stop him he speed walked down the hallway.

“Where’s J’onn?” Jeremiah asked seeing the party arrive

“He thought that he didn’t belong to this he’s worried that you’d be annoyed or upset if he were here.” Alex explained looking none to pleased

“What utter nonsense. Kara go and drag him here if you have to.” Eliza huffed

“Tell J’onn that he is very welcome here since all of you know him well and obviously took care of my two little girls as if they were his own.” He smiled gently to Alex whom quickly hid a small gulp with a cough. Thinking that the as his own daughters part was a bit incorrect.

Kara flew out and Alex noticed it had been the first time in what 11 years that it had been just the three of them together. Alex remembered wishing that this would happen more and then latter on that it would happen again and everything would just have been a bad dream. Now if this was a dream she never would want to wake up.

Suddenly Kara came back literally dragging an uncomfortable Martian in.

“Honestly first he comes up with a bunch of reasons why he shouldn’t come and then he tries to use the 'I’ve got paperwork to do' line on me when we all know that he hates doing paperwork.” Kara huffed making Alex laugh

“J’onn honestly you should know that, that excuse will never work with us. We know you way to well.” Alex laughed as he sat next to her

“J’onn really you are very welcome here. I see that you did keep my family safe while I couldn’t I can’t thank you enough.” Jeremiah added looking over warmly 

“No, I should be the one thanking you, first you save my life and then grant me a whole new one.” J’onn put in modestly

“Okay can we skip over the whole tear and sentiment fest and start talking.” Kara asked making everyone laugh/groan a little.

“So I want to know everything that happened while I was gone. Alex I see you got into the DEO so that must mean you done science in college. Also how was college I remember you eagerly looking forward to it.” Alex and J’onn both winced at the mention of Alex’s college days. Kara and Eliza luckily still remained blissfully ignorant to what Alex had really been like then.

“She was awesome! But took on way to much work she was literally tripping over herself trying to get everything done.” Kara exclaimed

“Your daughter was very mature and sensible even though she could have visited me more.” Eliza said Alex looking guiltily towards J’onn begging in her eyes J’onn remained silent knowing very well what fathers could be like.

“I knew my daughter would always be smart.” Jeremiah looked at Alex with affection and seeing her downcast eyes frowned wondering what wasn’t being told especially when she quickly changed the subject from her to Kara.

“Dad you know Cat Grant?” She asked

“Yes, the up and coming media journalist.”

“Well she now owns Catco worldwide media and Kara is her editor.” Kara grinned brightly at the mention of her new position.

“Well done Kara. See I told you, you would be fine in the end.”

“Thanks a lot to you. I still where the glasses when I’m working.” Alex looked worriedly at J’onn he could feel worriment for what her father was going to think of her college years since they both knew Alex would end up telling him about it.

J’onn forgetting about the fact that Alex’s father was in the room took Alex’s hand into his own squeezing it ever so slightly. Reassuring her that everything would be okay between her and Jeremiah. 

“So Alex how did you become second-in-command at the DEO when your old and tired father couldn’t get past agent?” Jeremiah laughed and J’onn and Alex started to recount their days of training her.

“Honestly now she can beat me in the training room.” J’onn laughed remembering how badly his head had hurt

“Well you cheated last time using your Martian strength.” Alex pouted

“Okay then we’ll have another match and no powers. If you beat me I will allow you to play that horrible music.”

“It’s called rock and roll J’onn.”


	17. New job. New life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah and Eliza accept a new job. Whilst J'onn and Alex still have to tell Jeremiah the truth of their relationship.

Jeremiah was finally allowed out of his room but suddenly a million problems arose with the question of what they were going to do. They couldn’t just let him go and he have a normal life like before he had be supposedly dead for the last ten years. No one would believe that they just suddenly found him.

“Jeremiah you can stay here as long as you want and need.” J’onn reassured him after picking up his insecurities.

“Thanks J’onn. I was wondering if I can’t have a normal life again if I might become an agent here again.” 

“Have you spoken to Eliza about this yet?”

“No. But I will. I’ve got a feeling that she has something to tell me to.” Jeremiah looked thoughtfully at his wife playing around with some DEO equipment.

“J’onn. Sorry to interrupt but could you come with me for a moment.” Alex came running up and realized that she was the only person here whom called J’onn, J’onn besides him. He looked up and saw agents looking at the two of them smirking slightly. 

“Sure thing Alex. I’m coming.” Padding away he noted how Alex had taken his hand holding it close to hers.

“Eliza there’s something I want to talk about.” Walking up to his wife he saw softness go into her eyes when she saw him touching his cheek she mumbled.

“I still can’t believe this I keep thinking that I’m dreaming but if I am I don’t want to wake up.” Smiling he sat down beside her coughing slightly

“Eliza I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I became an agent here again. I really want to help out here and keep an eye on our daughters.” He purposed

“That would be wonderful since I sort of accepted a job here as head scientist.” Eliza looked down

“That’s great! Are you sure you don’t mind?” He asked worriedly

“I’m sure. Should we go and tell J’onn that we’ll accept.” Eliza stood up waiting for her husband and they walked of too J’onn’s office. 

Walking there Jeremiah was terrified that he would do something wrong to Eliza so he let his hand swing by his side letting her chose. He nearly sang when Eliza held his hand a bit to tightly but whom cared after finally seeing her again after almost a whole decade.

Eliza promptly knocked on the door and a cheerful come in erupted from inside he felt a bit confused since even when he knew J’onn he had always put on official voice so walking in he was even more surprised to see Alex sitting causally on his desk like it was normal talking to him as he scribbled something onto his paper smiling up at her.

“J’onn were here to both accept the offer of our services.” Eliza out in formally and J’onn looked up beaming whilst Alex looked pleased and slightly confused.

“Wait that means my father will be working under me.” Alex put in a questioning glance at J’onn

“Right that is true.” 

“Dad that means you’re going to have to obey my every command without argument or hesitation while were in work.” Alex put in sternfully

“Oh God, this is going to be hard. Alex do I have to call you agent Danvers?” He asked

“I won’t it be confusing with two agent Danvers in the building?” Eliza asked

“We’ll work with it so you both accept the jobs?” J’onn asked hopefully

“Yes, sir.” Jeremiah put in everyone giving him confused looks he added

“I might as well get used to it. Even though Alex you never seem to use formalities.” He shrugged

“It’s agent Danvers to you Danvers.” She put in sharply everyone looked at her before J’onn got it with her dazzling smile and laughed covering his mouth and Alex looked at him without hidden affection.

“Right when do we start?” Eliza asked

“Well you’ve got a bit of paperwork to fill out and then you chose what day as long as it is within the next two months and start when you so please.” J’onn shoved a bunch of paperwork towards them and they grimaced seeing how much there was.

“Right we’ll start on this. I’m guessing there’s a room we can go to?” Eliza asked

“Take my office until I set up offices and rooms for both of you.” J’onn walked out and Alex followed him Jeremiah again found this odd but it seemed so natural.

Have things grown between J’onn and Alex? He wondered before dismissing the thought instantly Nah he’s an alien plus a widower that wouldn’t happen. Would it? 

Alex walking out tagging after J’onn wanting more than anything to feel happy that her parents were going to be here couldn’t bring herself to feel as joyous as she should. Pulling J’onn aside once again asked.

“J’onn if Dad’s working here he’s going to find out about us sometime or later. We both know that we really need to work on covering up ourselves.” 

“That will be a bit of a problem. I agree. I didn’t know that Jeremiah would want to work here again after last time but I’m not going to put down his offer. He can’t really go out into the world again. Not like it was before it would be never the same. We could keep him safer from Cadmus if he stayed here.” 

“I agree. But I’m going to get Jeremiah to hold of working here for a few days when we can figure out how to tell him.” Alex looked at J’onn whom seemed to pale at the thought 

“Hey, he took in Kara and then saved you. I don’t think that we should be too worried.” Alex comforted him for a moment J’onn thought that she was the one whom could read minds. Leaning in he took her face into his hands cupping her cheeks and kissed her gently she met it with fervour not moving her hands but he could sense her aura blissfully in peace and love filled her mind making him shake at his knees.

“Honestly we have got to tell Dad since it is becoming impossible not to kiss you while he’s in the room.” Alex murmured after pulling away a few millimetres her hands still placed on his broad shoulders.

“Hmm.” Was all J’onn could say still enchanted by her face

Walking off hand in hand not really caring whom saw since everyone besides Jeremiah knew that they were a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to fill up a bit before I get to the big reveal.


	18. Jeremiah knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah figures it out before J'onn and Alex tell him

“So how is working under Alex going?” Kara asked at the family dinner a week later. Everyone was there J’onn, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, James, Winn and of course Kara. 

“It’s weird every time someone says Danvers we both end up turning around and half the time its for Alex. She hasn’t given me any direct orders Lucy seemed to take charge of that.” 

“Well that’s because I honestly do not know how to order you around without getting the lecture the moment I was out of work.” Alex retorted 

“Would I do that?” Jeremiah faked gasped in defiance

“Yes.” 

“She needs it more often to since she wraps J’onn around her finger so easily.” Kara joked earning a quick kick in the shines from Alex

“Ouch. You didn’t have to kick that hard.” Kara winced

“Alexandra don’t kick your little sister.”

“Oh come on. I hit her way harder in the DEO with the kryptonite lights on. That couldn’t have hurt.” 

“Actually Alex is our best sparer.” J’onn put in

“Right then mister who-is-meant-to-be-on-my-side when did I ever actually bruise you?”

“Remember that time when punched me in the jaw before throwing me against the concrete wall then delivering another punch to my jaw.” He mumbled

“You than unfairly used your Martian strength to change the positions and nearly chocked me.” 

“Well you really did have to calm down.” J’onn shrugged grabbing another piece of bread and eating it

“Still I would have won that if you hadn’t cheated.” Alex mumbled neither of them had realized everyone had been listening to them and watching them in horror

“When was this?” Kara asked her voice high

“After you left the DEO.”

“Honestly Jeremiah is this the sort of thing your daughter does?” Eliza asked

“Actually the other day she was put in charge of training me. I’m pretty sure I’ve still got bruises from that.” Rubbing his head

“I said I was sorry for that. But really Dad you were way to slow.”

“I am never letting you train your father again.” J’onn mumbled remembering the fight he had gotten in the middle of

“Let’s forget about the DEO for now. Here’s to family. We might not be bonded by blood but we chose to be bonded by heart.” Kara raised her glass

“To family!” The cheer erupted around the table Alex and J’onn looked at each other not glancing at anything else. They went hand in hand it was obvious that they wanted to kiss but they still hadn’t told Jeremiah so for now they had to make do with holding hands. Even though Jeremiah was starting to get suspicious but forgot about that when Eliza kissed him.

After they finished everyone was around the room chatting quietly with each other. Alex pulled J’onn over to the kitchen. 

“Let’s tell him tonight.” Alex took his hand in hers

“I’m ready if you’re sure.” J’onn replied steadily

“I’m sure. I want to tell him. Since I think it’s going to be physically impossible to go through another dinner like that without kissing you at least once.”

“Well let’s make that once happen.” J’onn leaned down and kissed her tenderly 

What neither of them realized was that Jeremiah had ‘accidently’ seen them. Pleased that his observations were still quite good snuck back to the party smiling pleased with himself. He went back to Eliza and grinned evilly he was going to wait and see how Alex would try to tell him. Of course when he had first drawn that conclusion he had been shocked and second guessing himself but now it was so much like a dip in cold water and more like a breathe of relief.

After the party as expected Alex asked for him to stay behind for a minute.

“Um Dad. I’ve got something to tell you. Well J’onn and I do.” She started and he tried to act surprised at seeing J’onn walk up beside Alex it was clear he was worried.

“What is it Alex? Is everything alright?”

“Well everything is fine. Great honestly. But I’ve got to tell you something and please try not to freak out.” Taking a deep breath she then continued 

“J’onn and I are in a relationship.” She spoke pretty clearly for someone whom was as worried as she was.

“You honestly think that I didn’t know.” Jeremiah laughed

“Wait you knew?” Alex sounded shocked

“I’m sorry Alex but when it comes to trying to keep that relationship a secret you’ve already failed. You’re not the most discrete.” Both of them looked rather mortified looking at the laughing Jeremiah in amazement.

“So you don’t mind?” Alex asked

“As long as you’re happy.” He said sobering up

“But if you hurt her in anyway your are going to wish you had been killed all those years ago.” Jeremiah turned to J’onn

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a father.” J’onn conceded 

“Thank you Dad.” Alex kissed her father on the cheek before returning to J’onn

Jeremiah smiled before walking towards the door only to find J’onn following him. He stopped to turn around.

“I would like to know what you really feel. I can understand if you want me to go away from her.” Jeremiah realized that he was scared, scared of hurting anyone he loved. Smiling he turned.

“J’onn I couldn’t think of anyone more honourable or worthy of having my daughter. You’re a good person J’onn. I still believe in what I said all those years ago.” With that he patted J’onn on the back and walked away closing the door behind him.

“So worry-rat what did my father say?” Alex asked seeing J’onn return with one of his brightest smiles

“Does it matter as long as he approves.” J’onn replied not really wanting to tell Alex those exact words they weren’t a secret or bad as such. He just felt like they should be kept between him and Jeremiah.

Bending down he kissed Alex whom after they broke of whispered.

“I told you so.” Before grabbing him and pushing him onto the couch getting ready for a wild sleepless night with a certain Martian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I thought this was meant to be an adventure story?  
> Fangirl me: It IS only lets add Halex fluff and love confessions and...  
> Me: 'Facepalm' Why do I put up with myself?


	19. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds some photos in J'onn's armour.

"Danvers. J'onn." Alex came out running

"Yes?" Eliza, Jeremiah and J'onn turned around from their posts looking at Alex expectantly.

"Ah…all of you can you come to my office I've found something." Alex walked of J'onn jogging by her side and Jeremiah following like any other agent would.

"I was working on some experiments that I had been conducting when J'onn first came out and I found something rather useful. But I need Dr. Danvers to check it out first and J'onn to finally let me take a few tests on him." Alex turned around

"What is it?"

"I think I've got a solution for J'onn so that fire won't affect him as much as it does. Since on numerous occasions it has been his really obvious weakness." Alex turned around and to J'onn surprise there was a small rock formation that looked suspiciously like a place he knew very well

"Alex is that…?" His voice trailed of

"It's a small piece of manmade rock that has the same elements as Mars on it. If my project works I think I might be able to make you something." Alex turned around and passed it to J'onn

Taking it into his hands he had a sad smile on his face as it glowed lightly at his touch.

"I use to take K'ym and T'ania out for walks and every time you put bare skin unto Mars it would glow slightly. I remember once they wanted to see how much glow they could make at once, next thing I knew they were rolling around without any clothes on it nearly gave me a heart attack." His eyes washed over in the sadness of the memory

"I would've liked to have seen your face." Alex murmured slipping her arm around his waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek

"So how is this going to help J'onn?" Eliza asked looking at the rock in interest

"Well if it is as heat tolerant as I suspect I can modify his armour to be next to heat proof making him a lot less vulnerable." Alex seemed to be getting some machine set up

"I need to determine whether or not J'onn could have a reaction to this rock. I need to get it as close to as the real thing as possible that's where you come in J'onn. You know it better than anyone else do you think you would be able to determine whether or not its right?"

"Yes. In school we had to learn how to determine different types of rocks on Mars. I still remember the formula for the basic ones." J'onn took the rock and sat down at the desk and started to remove small samples with his tongs. Eliza and Jeremiah left to go and do some jobs since both of them were apparently needed by Lucy Lane.

Alex watched him in interest after the others had left she sat down next to him and stayed quiet letting him do the work secretly writing down the procedure watching his hands move things differently and finally he stepped back with a small victorious smile.

"Done. This is an exact replica of the most common ground on Mars." He handed it back to Alex whom held it gently

"This is great I've just got to make the suit now. J'onn I'm going to have to take you armour for now." Alex seeing J'onn's face turn a bit red asked

"J'onn you do have other clothes besides that armour don't you?" She asked thinking there was going to be a slight problem if he didn't have any other clothes that fit him. 

"Um...not really." He mumbled looking at the ground

"Okay then. Take them off here so the whole DEO doesn't see you and then you can shift into someone else and I'm guessing there will be clothes for their size." Alex

Alex knew very well that J'onn couldn't take the armour off by himself he couldn't reach the zipper that for some reason was right at the back. Alex covered all the windows walked over and pushed down the zip exposing light green skin. J'onn still seemed nervous Alex didn't know why since she had seen him before without anything on.

"J'onn just relax. It's only me." Alex murmured kissing his back making him shiver.

"It's just knowing that your parents are literally one wall away." J'onn said shuffling his feet 

"They know were together and their not just going to bust into my office for no reason." Alex said her hands pushing the suit over his shoulders and the rest of it falling to the ground in a slither. 

Her hands turned him around and she whispered in his ear.

"Don't you want me J'onn?" She knew saying his name like that drove him crazy

"Oh I want you." He suddenly pushed her onto the desk and kissed her wildly his arms going around her like rings of steel. Suddenly one of the comms jumped to life.

"Director J'onzz we need you out here immediately. I repeat..." J'onn pulled back grumbling

"You have got to be kidding me." He growled his mouth still fused at Alex's neck pulling back he suddenly shifted into Hank's form

"Have fun explaining why you suddenly are Henshaw again." Alex smirked kissing him roughly

"After today I am flying you home and were not leaving for the weekend." He walked out Alex smiling.

J'onn walked out and saw agents staring at him open mouthed wondering why in heavens name was J'onn shifting back into Henshaw. They had gotten use to J'onn's form and now seeing Hank was a bit of a fright. He just ordered them back to work. Talking to the other Danvers and Lucy was going to be cringe worthy big time.

"J'onn! I was...J'onn why are you in Hanks body again?" Eliza asked more than a bit startled

"J'onn what's going on?" Lucy and Kara both came down looking at him oddly. J'onn was looking at his feet going red.

"Alex needs my armour for her experiment and I ah. Don't really have any other clothes that would fit me so I ah." He mumbled looking up he saw Lucy and Kara smirking at him putting two and two together.

"So you had to take your clothes of in Alex's office. Hmm. That explains why we had to call you in. I wonder what happened?" Kara smirked turning J'onn even more red than before. Eliza and Jeremiah looked mortified staring at him. 

"What did you need?" He asked Lucy not knowing how to look Jeremiah or Eliza in the eyes ever again.

Alex sat down and got to work trying to finish that suit looking at it studying it for any signs of rock. At one point she found a pocket sewed right above where J'onn's heart would be. Gently opening it she found in it were three pictures.

First one was of what must have been J'onn's original family. Two girls quiet young were hanging of J'onn like limpets he looked rather happy/surprised at the same time. On the back was Martian script she decided it prudent not to read it.

Alex smiling at the photo expected the next one to be off his wife but to her surprise she found a picture of her and Kara as kids. She remembered Jeremiah taking that copy with him when he first went away she frowned a bit wondering how J'onn had got it. She then took out the next one and gasped in surprise.

The picture was off her. But it wasn't a camera picture it was drawn pretty well. A newer one but it was one that was taken when she was still training. Her hair was a mess since it was still past her shoulders. She was laughing at something her eyes had been drawn to look as if they were shining with tears. Turning it around she saw writing on it.

Alex Danvers, one of my best agents and if only she knew how proud I was of her. She is just like her father but her own woman at the same time. I hope that one day she'll know the truth. But for now I'll just make sure she's safe.

Alex gasped. It shouldn't surprise her that much but to know that J'onn had cared for her for so long made her head spin. Slipping those pictures back inside of the pocket she couldn't help but add a new picture. Opening her desk she grabbed a picture she had of J'onn and her at Eliza's playing board games. She wrote a quick message on it and before deciding against this she slipped it in and closed the pocket.

Grinning she went back to her work wondering what on Earth J'onn was going to think the next time he looked in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to make a small gap filler since the next chapter jumps ahead. Please leave kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated (Since they tell me if i's a sucker story or not)


	20. Apperance at the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Lord and General Lane appear at the DEO

"J'onn, Alex you might just want to come down to the DEO." Kara had called Alex on her emergency line they were in the middle of a date so it must have been important.

"Kara what is going on there?" Alex asked

"Maxwell Lord and General Lane have just appeared at the DEO."

"We're coming." Alex snapped her phone shut and rose by the worried look on her face J'onn decided it must be important.

"Alex what's going on?"

"Lord and Lane just turned up. But before we go you're putting on your new armour since it's probably better for them to see you and not Hank." Alex walked quickly back to her car and to J'onn's amazement she pulled out what looked like his armour.

He looked at it in amazement it looked the same but when he touched it. It immediately glowed a low red. His cape was still blue but he saw that his crest had been stitched onto it. Zipping into it he was suddenly standing there feeling rather proud in his new suit.

Alex grinned widely seeing that J'onn liked it. Went up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's find out what's happening now." J'onn wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and took off she clung tight to his back when he landed he couldn't help but notice all the agents staring at him.

Alex walked by his side his cape fluttering behind him the crest shown proudly. But the red glow emitting off him was what caught everyone's attention.

"General Lane, Mr Lord. What brings you here?" His voice boomed if he as Hank had been commanding and proud before it was nothing compared to him now

"Director J'onzz we are here to check that everything is running smoothly here." General Lane walked down Lucy looked rather embarrassed by her father's attitude.

"Why is I he here?" Alex snarled looking at Maxwell Lord

"He is now working with us Agent Danvers." General Lane said not elaborating

"We won't be in your way just keep going as perusal but for the next 48 hours we will be here." With that General Lane walked off

Everyone looked mildly confused and Maxwell Lord came towards Alex.

"Alex…"

"It's Agent Danvers Mr Lord." She held up her hand

"Right Agent Danvers, could we talk?"

"I'm very busy right now." Alex started to walk away

"I'll be quick." Seeing that he wasn't going to let up Alex sighed nodding walking towards her office

"What is it?" She sat down looking at him, watching him to make sure he didn't try anything

"I want to explain what happened a few weeks ago." Sighing he sat down and turned to Alex whom was glaring daggers

"I shot J'onn down because I thought he was going to hurt someone. I've had him under surveillance I was worried that his temper would end up uncontrollable." Maxwell Lord started

"Don't you even dare try to justify yourself Max! You shot J'onn and now you're trying to make it sound as if it was nothing. He could have died!" Alex slammed her fist down on the desk not even wincing at the huge crash sound it made.

"Alex I was…"

"You were meddling in things that aren't your business. First you shoot me than J'onn and then you just happen to turn up here!" She was shouting

"Alex I was only trying to protect the world." He put in smoothly

"No! You were trying to protect yourself from something that would never happen." She flung her arms around wildly

"Those monsters your so fond of should be behind bars." He snarled losing all of his cool, suddenly Alex jumped over and held him in a grip lock against the wall snarling dangerously close to his ear.

"Let me tell you this. If I ever, ever see or hear you trying to hurt anyone I care about I will lock you up and you shall never get out. Never. Max you deserve a lot worse than that but thankfully I listen to the law. But I swear I will break every single rule it if it means keeping the ones I love safe. I hope you understand me." She let go of him

Gasping for breath he knew that Alex was not going to budge or be compromised. He knew now what lengths she would go to protect some aliens. Rubbing his neck he walked out his face screaming hate.

"You play well Danvers. But don't think I'm done yet." He whispered walking out of the base

"Alex? Are you alright I just saw Maxwell Lord leave looking like hell. What happened?" J'onn came over to where Alex was sitting clenching her fists.

"Maxwell Lord is my problem." She snarled

"Alex what did you do?" J'onn sat beside her gently unclenching her fists and holding her hands.

"He threatened and insulted you and Kara." Her grip tightened on J'onn whom once again thanked that he had tough skin

"I sort of got out of hand and put him in a grip hold." Alex looked at J'onn whose face was turning worried.

"Alex I think he's trying something. We need to keep our distance from him as much as possible keep all of us safe." He muttered brushing a piece hair from Alex's face

Suddenly the comms sprung to life. "Danvers can you please go to Director Lanes office."

"Which one is it for?" Alex grumbled standing up J'onn following her

The whole load of Danvers went running towards Lucy's office after they had all crowded in there Lucy sighed.

"We honestly have got to fix this whole Danvers thing I only need Alex." She sighed

Everyone leaving expect Alex and J'onn who had taken a seat Lucy sighed.

"My father just left saying that Mr Lord had gotten all he needed. I want to know exactly why he's working with the government whom I might add he hate."

"I don't know. But we need to find out what he looked at and fast. It should help us determine what he wants."

"Let's go over the footage." Sitting there the three of them watched every single movement Maxwell Lord made. But besides him going to Alex's office he hadn't gone anywhere else

"That's weird. Is there anything that he saw that could contribute to his works?" Lucy turned to both of them

"The suit!" Alex exclaimed looking at J'onn

"What about it?"

"He saw the paper work that had all the materials on it. They were on my desk he might have seen them before I locked them away." Alex sat up straight

"Oh crap. J'onn you are not to leave the base at all until we know whether or not Maxwell Lord has anything that can harm you." Lucy ordered

"But…"

"You would say the exact same thing if it were Kara so don't even try to oppose to it." Alex slid an arm protectively around his neck

"Okay but don't take too long." He conceded

"Right then. Alex you can stay too to make sure he doesn't try to escape." With that thy got up and Alex walked out with J'onn's arm wrapped around her lower waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously not a big fan of Maxwell Lord. I don't get how people can see him and Alex getting together he threatens her family is that a person you want to hook up with? Anyway in my fics Alex really can't stand him.


	21. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a light. We'll take her with us now." Two hands grabbed an unconscious Alex and shoved her violently into the building

"Hey J'onn." Alex walked in brightly seeing the glum look smacked onto J'onn's face

"Hi Alex." He exhaled

"What's wrong? I even brought you Choco's you've been so glum lately." Alex sat down shoving a packet towards J'onn

"Ack. I just hate being holed up here. I can only take so much darkness and electrical light." He ripped open the packet

"Don't worry it won't be much longer till you're allowed out." She assured patting his back

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked seeing Alex walk away

"I've got to meet Kara in five minutes and you know what she's like if I keep her waiting." Alex ran out blowing a kiss to him as he sat back down looking at the newspaper

Alex ran out and jumped into the Ute and drove down to city centre. Parking her car she started to walk towards the building. Suddenly she heard crying coming from behind her. Turning around she saw a young woman sitting in an ally crying hugging her legs to her chest. Worried that she had been hurt Alex walked slowly forward.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" She asked gently bending down to her height

"I'm sorry." She pleaded Alex looked at her curiously

Suddenly a cloth went over her face kicking out her training kicking in she fell forward but whatever had been used on her was already in her system. Trying to run forward to a public place she stumbled forward only to fall to the ground blackness surrounding her. Entering her. In her.

"Is she out?"

"Like a light. We'll take her with us now." Two hands grabbed an unconscious Alex and shoved her violently into the building and tying her up knowing that she was a dangerous opponent.

"Hey J'onn have you seen Alex today?" J'onn picked up his ringing phone to hear Kara's worried voice fill the room

"Only for a minuet this morning. She ran off saying she had to meet you at someplace."

"Well I've been here for the last three hours and she still hasn't turned up and isn't answering her phone at all. She's not aat her apartment or yours I checked." Wait did she just say she checked his apartment. There would be time later to complain right now he had to know what was going on with Alex.

"I'll ask her parents if they've seen her." Hanging up he ran out to find Eliza and Jeremiah

"Eliza, Jeremiah have you seen Alex?" He ran forgetting about formalities

"No. Why?" Eliza put down her gloves looking at him frowning

"Apparently she hasn't been seen or heard of since I last saw her this morning. I've tried ringing her but she isn't picking up." He was starting to get frantic

"Eliza, Jeremiah! I've found her phone!" Kara came running through holding what was defiantly Alex's phone

"She never leaves her phone. Where was it?" J'onn asked grabbing the phone

"Near where we were meant to meet. Her car is there to but she isn't anywhere to be seen. And I've got superpowers."

"Quick give me the phone." Eliza typed something into the password section and she frowned when it rejected it

"Does anyone know her password?" Jeremiah looked at Kara whom just shrugged

"Pass it here." J'onn took the phone and typed something into it and to his happiness it worked

"How did you know her password?" Kara asked looking at him curiously

"She accidently slipped a few things in ah…meeting once and this was one of those things." He went slightly red at the mention of this 'meeting' since truth be told it wasn't really an meeting as such more like fucking her on the sofa meeting type.

"There's nothing on here that's out of the ordinary." Kara scrolled through everything at super speed sighing in frustration

"What could have happened to her?" Jeremiah looked more than worried

"I'm going out to look for her." J'onn walked out before anyone could stop him he had flown off in search of Alex.

Flying around J'onn was getting frustrated pushing himself to the limits to try and find Alex. His mental strength seemed to be blocked by something manmade he couldn't reach her mind. He flew as close as he could to the source of the disturbance.

Suddenly a bullet shot through him making him collapse to the ground. Clutching his leg he stopped the blood flow staggering he tried to get away but he couldn't not with a searing pain in his leg. Falling forwards he hit his head and blacked out feeling completely useless.

"What do you want you bustards?!" Alex shouted banging her fists against the concrete wall. Her hands were being bloodied by her constant hitting.

"What we want is that Martian." A voice was being scrambled making it impossible to recognise

"Leave J'onn out of this!" Alex screeched once again lashing out

"Ahh. Do you want to be reacquainted with your friend?" The voice brock through her threats Alex watched as the only door here slid open and two men were dragging in a figure. A large figure.

"J'onn?" Alex saw his cape all drenched in blood he was unresponsive to her cries.

"What have you done to him?" She screamed as he crumpled to the ground motionless

"Oh don't worry he's not dead. Just unconscious." The voice continued

"J'onn. J'onn!" Alex ran forward to where he had been dumped the two henchmen walked away and she heard the radio click out.

She turned his limp body over seeing his blood splattered all over him scared her to no end. She looked for a wound then her eyes landed on the gunshot wound on his leg. Ripping her shirt off she wrapped up his leg putting as much pressure as possible on it. Seeing that he was still unconscious she kissed him hoping that he would wake up. When that didn't work she slapped him in the face that did rouse him.

"Alex? What happened? Where are we?" He sounded tired weakly putting his head up

"And why don't you have a shirt on?" He asked incredulous at the sight in front of him even in this dire situation he couldn't help admiring what she looked like without a top on. Her bra hoisting everything up leaving her flat stomach bare.

"J'onn what happened to you? You're bleeding all over me." Alex kept putting as much pressure as she could onto the wound.

"I got shot I think. I don't remember much after that I was looking for you."

"I got attacked. I think we can safely say that we have been kidnaped. J'onn you have to get out they want you." Alex had ears going down her face with her free hand cupped his cheek

"Alex I can't fly I can't feel your mind. I think my powers have been deactivated by the room that I'm in. What do these people want?" J'onn tried to turn over before letting out a gasp when his leg touched the floor sending pain rippling through him.

"We don't have any use for you anymore Agent Danvers." A voice came through and the goons returned and started to pull Alex away from J'onn.

Alex lashed out screaming and kicking trying to get back to J'onn. Whom was desperately scrabbling to get up. Trying to help Alex.

"Don't touch her!" He was roaring

"Don't worry she won't get hurt. We're releasing her since she's done her job." The voice was strangely soothing like it was speaking to a child.

"J'ONN!" Alex called out before being shoved roughly out the door.

Suddenly he felt tiredness overwhelm him. This was no time to go to sleep what if he didn't wake up but even though fighting his eyelids fell, his head fell back lolling on the ground.

"NO!" Alex screeched seeing J'onn fall onto the ground unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Back onto adventure task YES!  
> Fangirl me: Oh come on can't we put some more fluff in  
> Me: You have to be kidding me


	22. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn watched in horror as he pulled out a knife and slit open his arm.

"What do you want with him?" Alex screamed as they threw her out tie up her eyes so she couldn't see.

Not answering her they shoved her outside she could feel the warm breeze. Untying her they left her there screaming like all of hell. She was in the middle of nowhere standing up ignoring the pain that was covering her she started to walk slowly but determinedly forward.

Suddenly she remembered her comm that was still attached to her. Turning it on she started to send an S.O.S.

"Black hound this is flight fighter calling in. Repeat Black hound this flight fighter calling in." Alex rasped

"Black hound in report your status."

"Get me Director Lane it's an emergency."

"Danvers is that you?"

"Thank God Lucy. I'm in the middle of nowhere. Can you send someone to pick me up with the GPS signal?"

Not two minutes later did a familiar flying form coming shooting through the air.

"Alex! Oh my God Alex you scared me to death. What happened to you?" Kara crash landed just in front of her seeing the bruises that framed her face.

"Kara we need to get back to the DEO immediately J'onn is in serious danger." Grabbing Alex Kara took of once again holding her tightly as she dared.

"Alex?!" She heard her parents shouting as the medical tried to get her to cooperate with them. But Alex being the stubborn girl refused to go till J'onn had been found. No one understood what the hell she was rambling about.

"Honey what happened to you? You scared us to death." Eliza wrapped her arms around her daughter whom broke out crying

"They took him…he came looking for me…and now." Alex gasped between sobs

"Who?"

"J'onn." She whispered

Everyone looked up in shock. None of them had realized in their frantic search for Alex that J'onn had also gone missing.

"Sit down and tell us what happened."

-00-

"Well J'onn J'onzz you finally succeeded in being captured. Well done." A sarcastic unpleasant voice echoed around the empty room. J'onn shook the drowsiness from his head trying to look up at his captor.

"What do you want?"

"I want to find out how you see into minds how you can change form. How you gained your powers here." He shivered as a cold unpleasant hand stroked down the side of his back.

"How did you get this wound J'onn? What can defeat you?"

"Where is she?" J'onn snarled thinking of Alex whom the last he saw of her was being dragged out kicking and screaming for him.

"That's another thing I want to know, how did such a monster capture the heart of a young woman? Hmm J'onn what do you say did you mind control her?"

"What have you done?"

"Oh don't worry she's safe. She didn't give us any information but I think she will when we send her this tape." Holding up a piece of film J'onn looked up knowing that whatever was on there would scar her pretty badly

"You want to know what's on here."

Nodding not trusting his voice to waver he looked at the tape that only had a video of him being tied up. Looking in confusment the smile that planted onto the man's face made him feel very uneasy.

"This is only the start. We're going to video everything that happens to you. All our experiments and when we think it's ready to send to your precious human we will. She will be able to see you fall on your knees."

"You're crazy."

"No. I'm only doing what I have to." With that J'onn watched in horror as he pulled out a knife and slit open his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you're going to kill me for this cliff hanger


	23. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked away leaving J'onn staring at him in astonishment. What had ever done to fill someone with so much hate?

"We've got to find him for H'rommer's sake! They could be doing who knows what to him!" Alex was hysteric not even Kara could calm her down as she went on a rampage through the DEO's halls

"Alex we'll find him I promise. Just calm down before you actually punch someone." Jeremiah came up to his daughter and hugged her tight.

Suddenly Vasquez came running through interrupting everyone.

"Ma'am's we've just received a package that has a note that's relevant to J'onn's disappearance attached to it."

"Pass it here." Lucy ordered Alex seeing that it was addressed to her tore it open to find a note scribbled on the package.

See what's happened to your Martian now. Give us the information or we'll do worse.

Alex stared at in horror and seeing the tape she didn't want to know what was on there. Before anyone could stop her she ran out grabbing the tape and ran into her office and started to play the film. Kara knowing whatever was on there wouldn't be good bashed open the door just as she was slotting in the film.

"Alex we have to check this disk first make sure that it's safe for you to watch." But Lucy didn't make a move to stop Alex knowing that it would be of little use.

Alex slipped in the disk and watched in horror as a camera captured J'onn being dragged out unconscious not taking care of his leg wound which started to bleed all over again. Her shirt from earlier trailing behind him. They tied him up and the footage blacked for a minute before it turn back on. Everyone watching in horror finally came to their senses to stop Alex from looking. Jeremiah ran forward and turned Alex away as he saw the next picture come to life.

It was J'onn sitting there with a look of pure terror that Jeremiah had seen before on his face only once before. A knife was pushed into his skin and blood game spurting out. J'onn seemed to be doing his best not scream. But suddenly the knife moved down to where his old burn wound was and he let out a yell of pure pain.

Alex tried to turn around but for once Jeremiah kept the upper hand holding her so her face was buried in his chest and he cover her ears as best as he could. Kara, Eliza and Lucy were looking at the footage in horror and disgust.

"What are they doing to him" Kara whispered seeing the blood flow finally make J'onn collapse slumping forward in his chair not being able to move much else. His head lolling forward in exhaustion.

The tape cut out turning static Alex whom was sobbing into Jeremiahs chest clung to him like a chimpanzee.

"We have to get him out of there." Lucy stated her eyes wide open her face pale

"When I find who done this I will kill them." Alex growled pushing her father away running off once again.

"I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now." Eliza whispered seeing her daughter run off

"I can." Kara whispered

-00-

"What do you want?" J'onn wheezed knowing that he was in serious peril of bleeding to death or getting infected.

"I want that research that your agent has. Seeing how attached you are to each other I know this is the best way." He snarled

"Why?"

"So I can make you suffer as much as I can." He stated so simply like it was nothing

He walked away leaving J'onn staring at him in astonishment. What had ever done to fill someone with so much hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.


	24. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry no one dies.

Alex ran and grabbed her files from her desk to caring anymore what she had to do. Running to the armoury she pulled out a deadly gun that would kill anyone in its range. Stuffing it in her belt she bolted to her Ute and started it up. Swearing at it until she finally had it going. Slamming her foot down as hard as she could on the gas pedal sped off.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked walking away from the empty office

"I don't know. Vasquez put up the security cameras." They all watched the footage and suddenly it hit everyone. Alex had gone without notifying anyone to go and try and get J'onn back.

"Not again." Kara groaned

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Eliza asked

"Alex does this when J'onn isn't here to stop here. We have to move after seeing what they did to the Director we have no idea what could happen to her." Lucy was ordering everyone shouting out commands.

"I'm coming to." Jeremiah stepped up

"You're not trained properly."

"I've had more experience with theses bustards then any off you. They are from Cadmus that chair that J'onn was in was the exact same one I had been in for the last ten years. We need to get him out before they do something to him like they did to me." Not bothering to explain what he meant he ran out with all the other agents.

"Supergirl you're backup. If you see either one of them grab them and get out. J'onn defiantly needs medical attention and your sister could get hurt badly by the time we get there."

"Right. LET'S MOVE!" Lucy roared out running of after Supergirl's vanishing cape

Alex drove towards where she had been the first time they captured her. Driving full speed not once was she pulled over since her DEO clearance made sure that no one would stop her. Well not anyone on their side.

Jumping out holding the files she walked into the ally where she had first seen the girl shouting out.

"Where are you? I've got the files now let. Him. Go." She snarled

Suddenly the two goons that had been doing whoever's bidding appeared J'onn being dragged behind them. Suddenly a face she knew came out from behind them.

"Well Alex. It seems that you do really have a soft spot for aliens. How's your sister by the way? Still working for Cat Grant fetching latte's and layouts."

"Maxwell Lord." Alex snarled seeing the face of the man whom she know hated more than ever thought possible in human kind.

"NO! ALEX GET. OUT." J'onn suddenly saw who was there screaming at Alex still bleeding, still tied up helpless.

"Be quiet." Maxwell Lord snarled kicking J'onn roughly in his wound making him reel back in pain.

"Alex…it's…a trap…go." He gasped not being able to fall forward but barely still awake

"What?" Alex asked not catching his words.

Suddenly a red cape came through knocking Maxwell Lord to the ground. Alex gasped recognizing her sister straight away.

"You don't really think I came here unarmed." He sneered at the boiling angry Kara

Suddenly a shrieking figure came out and knocked Kara of into the public street. People seeing that there was a fight going on started to scream and run. Out of the dust came a person. Well not really a person a being came out. It looked human until fire erupted from around its hands spitting venom literally. Kara looked at it horrified since this was a person modified with extra-terrestrial oddments. It seemed to speak some language it wasn't English but Alex recognized a few Arabic words. This wasn't an alien but rather an innocent girl.

Alex was pulled out of her amazement by a figure punching her in the back of the head, not enough to make her black out but enough to hurt. Spinning around she let out a ferocious kick making the opponent stagger in surprise. She saw that J'onn was in no condition to fight basically lying on the ground blood still slowly seeping out of him. Before she could go down to help him she felt another punch in her side.

Spinning around she saw a more trained person fighting her. Her mind was taken up with the attention of the fight. Spin. Kick. Punch. Duck. Grab. She repeated in her head landing many blows bit not seeming to have any effect. Suddenly a voice sounded.

"Stop. Or he dies." Alex looked up to see Maxwell Lord holding out an arm obviously signalling for the fight to seize.

Alex looked up and saw a person holding a knife to J'onn's neck. Just like Astra had. Alex had the flashback. Saw Astra standing over J'onn about to kill him, her stabbing her before she could draw blood. But now it was different. She couldn't sneak up, she didn't have anything that would help her.

"What do you want?!" Alex shrieked feeling so helpless it was a feeling she despised it reminded her off how the day she had let her father walk out.

"Nothing besides to see him and you suffer." Maxwell Lord said simply

When did he go crazy? Alex wondered looking at him everyone else was too busy dealing with this new foe.

Kara had been pinned onto the ground by this person to the ground suddenly the crazy red eyes seized in the girls eyes and she whispered something that sounded sorrowful, helpless, imploring.

"Stop me. Please." She choked out suddenly she put a hand over her heart and Kara shouted out as she saw fire spark out and kill herself in order to save her.

Looking up she saw Alex standing there looking as if she wanted to die.

"Alex just get out." J'onn gasped against the knife's blade that was starting to penetrate his skin.

Suddenly the person holding J'onn fell forward screeching holding his head in pain. Alex not understanding what was happening held up her gun only to see her father standing there behind where that man had been a second ago his eyes glowing neon blue his hands glowing a light blue.

"What the…?" Alex gasped seeing her father

J'onn had fallen onto his knees finally free to move his hands where holding his side as tightly as he could his fists turning white at the strength he forced.

Suddenly Maxwell Lord seeing both his goons on the ground and his creation lying dead started to panic running of into the street looking for the crowds. Suddenly Alex was upon him.

"I made a promise to you. That if you ever tried to hurt one of those I love that I would break every law there is to get them back. I'm now going to fulfil that." Alex punched him in the jaw sending him flying across the street.

"That's for J'onn!" She yelled punching him once again in the ribs

"And that's for good measure." Hitting him across the head she pulled him to his feet making this a public as possible.

"Maxwell Lord you are under arrest for kidnapping, purposely hurting people and for being a right pain in the ass." She put him in cuffs and paraded him to the DEO's Ute's

After pushing him into the security Ute with Lucy's approval she ran back to where the DEO medics where loading J'onn and Jeremiah onto slings. Running up to J'onn whom was barely conscious she leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Thank H'rommer your safe." She whispered into his ear

"No thank you Alex." He whispered his hand slipping away from his as his eyes fluttered closed in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah not my best fight scene but really what do you think. I would really like some advise here besides my Hetalia obsessed bestie.


	25. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear J'onn if you get kidnapped one more time, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the next decade."
> 
> "You, agent Danvers get kidnapped more often than me."

“We’re putting Maxwell Lord into the hands of NCPD hopefully he stays in there for a long time.” Lucy came over to Alex whom was still refusing to go to medical

 

“Alex you have to be checked out by the doctors.” Lucy came up putting a firm hand on her shoulder

 

“I’m not going anywhere until I know what J’onn and Dad’s condition are.” She replied fiercely 

 

“Agent Danvers, Dr. Danvers could you come through.” Dr. Hamilton knocked politely on the door nodding at Lucy

 

“Coming.” Alex looked like she was about to fly off

 

Walking through the hallways Alex sped up wanting to know as fast as she could what had happened. Finally approaching the med bay Dr. Hamilton nodded to two seats and sat down opposite them.

 

“Director J’onzz is going to be fine after a bit of rest. He needed some stitches and we want him to stay in bed rest for the next week or so since his Martian healing capabilities will speed up the healing process considerably. but we don't know exactly how much time he needs.” 

 

Alex visibly relaxed at that whispering over and over again thank H’rommer whom Eliza would only guess was J’onn’s religion. She still stayed erect waiting for news of her husband. Seeing this Dr. Hamilton turned to her.

 

“Agent Danvers will be fine, but on the tests we found that Cadmus put some alien DNA into him making him gain some unusual abilities. He will be okay you both may see them if you so wish. Just please be quiet.” Standing up both Danvers women practically ran to the hospital doors.

 

Alex ran in and seeing J’onn sitting up talking to Jeremiah practically made her yell. She ran forward to him and enraptured him in a huge hug that morphed into a lasting kiss. J’onn at first a bit startled faded into this and cupped her jawline. 

 

“I was so worried J’onn.” She whispered against his lips

 

Eliza had run to Jeremiah not even hesitating to kiss him she had been scared stiff that she would have lost him once again. Jeremiah seemed a bit hesitant at first worried that he would hurt her before reassuring himself that he couldn’t hurt her smiled.

 

“Eliza I should have told you before, but I was so scared that you wouldn’t want me.” He confessed

 

“Jeremiah listen to me. I took in a kryptonian in as a daughter and my blood daughter is dating a Martian do you really think that I would be scared of you. We’ll work through this. Together.” She took his hand into hers tears still streaming down her face.

 

“J’onn I swear that if you get kidnapped again I will make you sleep on the couch for the next decade.” She declared grabbing his hand tightly

 

“You, agent Danvers have been kidnapped way many more times than me.” J’onn teased smiling broadly wondering how he had gained such a person.

 

Suddenly Kara coughed rather loudly making all of the couples look up.

 

“Dr. Hamilton wants you guys to clear out for a while.” Kara walked over to Jeremiah and J’onn both in turn gently kissing them both on the forehead whispering how glad she was that they were fine.

 

“Now let’s skedaddle before he sends Director Lane to clear us out.” 

 

All of them turning once more to scold both of them in their own way slowly zombie walked out not really wanting to leave just yet but knowing they had to walked away.

 

“So J’onn when are you going to ask her?” Jeremiah turned to him his eyes gleaming a bit

 

“I ah…wait how did you know?” J’onn narrowed his eyes suddenly a voice filled his head. Jeremiah’s voice to be exact.

 

I gained telepathy. I don’t pry but some things do just slip out.

 

J’onn smiled before answering.

 

It’s been decades since I’ve been able to communicate this way. If it doesn’t bother you I would really like to talk like this.

 

That’s fine J’onn. This is all rather new but I’ll try. So back to my question. When are you going to ask?

 

I want to get your permission first.

 

J’onn we’re in the 21st century. But…if you really must know I wish you would hurry up and do it. I would love for this to happen.

 

Thank you Jeremiah. By the way if you need some help with this you can always ask me.

 

Thanks, honestly I never knew that telepathy would be this overwhelming

 

You get used to it.


	26. A multicutral family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “J’onn I freaking got locked up for you. I don’t think a person how does that would say no.” With that she kissed him leading to cheers all around.
> 
> “Honestly Eliza we’ve got a very multicultural family.”
> 
> “That’s an understatement.”

“Finally out of that Godforsaken room.” J’onn breathed out when he was finally cleared to go back to work.

“So when do I report back to work sir?” Jeremiah asked

“Honestly you know I can see your smug face pasted on your face.” J’onn rolled his eyes, ever since they both found out Jeremiah had telepathy they were way chummier talking in each other’s heads complaining about how some people couldn’t keep their thoughts to themselves. 

Eliza had adjusted quiet well to knowing that her husband could read and control minds trusted him completely. Jeremiah was starting to ease into this new life even though he still got startled when a sudden thought would enter his head. More than once he’s grimaced when Alex and J’onn have been in the room together for there are some things a father shouldn’t hear. 

Honestly J’onn looks hot this morning, considering that he only just got out of hospital. Jeremiah hearing this started to ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room.

“Honey are you alright?” Eliza came up to him

“Just trying not to hear what Alex is thinking right now. I can’t believe I once wanted to know what she was thinking now I wish J’onn would teach her how to contain her thoughts.”

“You’ll learn.” 

“So um Alex would you like to go out tomorrow night?” 

“Of course J’onn. Why are you so nervous we’ve been together for a while now and I’ve known you for three years.” Alex slid an arm around his waist 

“I’m glad you’re better. I’ve missed you.” With that she walked out

So are you going to ask tomorrow? Jeremiahs voice filled his head

Yes. Could you come over to my office for a minute?

Jeremiah walked over to a smiling J’onn whom opened the door and allowed Jeremiah to come in. When he closed the door he turned around a worried smile on his lips.

“I wanted your opinion on this.” He pulled out a small red velvet ring box from his desk draw. Opening it there was a gold ring that had a sparkling diamond and ruby incrusted onto it. Blinking in the light sparkling like fire.

“Wow. Is that the ring?” Jeremiah asked astounded at the brilliant light that was glimmering shining.

“Yes. The Diamond is Alex’s birth stone and the Ruby is the same colour as my birth stone back on Mars.

“She will love it J’onn. Everyone will know she’s taken by all the light it’s giving of.”

“Another reason I chose this ring.” J’onn smirked putting it away again

“Yes, I accidently heard some of her thoughts the other day. About college.” He murmured

“She isn’t too proud of those days, I wouldn’t ask her about them if I were you.” J’onn advised 

“You had better go and get ready for your date tonight. I’ll cover for you.” J’onn grabbed the box and flew out 

Jeremiah went to Alex whom was sitting at her desk filling out paper work.

“Hey Lexie what are you wearing tonight for your date?”

“Just jeans and a shirt. Why?” 

“Let me give you some advice go home and get your Mum to help you pick out an outfit that’s nicer.” 

“Ack No, have you seen what Mum wears. And why are you suddenly worried about what I’m wearing for a date?”

“No reason. Just suggesting a bit of help.” Alex narrowed her eyes her father obviously had forgotten that she was a keen observer. But deciding if her Dad was suggesting that she dress up nicer she would.

Standing up she put her files away and walked out hugging her father as she went.

“Okay then I’ll dress up nice.”

-00-

J’onn was pacing up and down nervously waiting for Alex to appear. He knew that she would be on time but as his watch ticked closer to the time they were meeting the more nervous he got. It was a chocking feeling rising up in his throat like liquid water drowning him in worry.

“J’onn?” Alex came walking out into the smoky light of the street lamp. He nearly fell over since he had been expecting Alex to wear something a little more low key. 

She had dressed up all classy a red cocktail dress landing evenly just above her knees. A sparkling pattern of rhinestones placed to look like a falling of stars from her left shoulder all the way down to her skirt hem. Her hair had been curled lightly to repeat the effect the dress had dazzling gold earrings swinging as she clicked forwards in her red high heels.

“Wow. Alex you look stunning.” His eyes took in her smiling figure, he once again asked himself if this was a dream. 

“You clean up pretty nicely yourself.” She took his arm not noticing how hard his heart was beating it was going way too fast for comfort.

“So where are we going?”

“I was going to take you too you’re favourite place and then if you wanted I could take you for a flight if you want.” He added hastily he felt like this was their first date all over again. 

“You know I love it when you take me flying.” Alex grinned

Entering the restaurant the waiter smiled since he knew both of them very well immediately got out a bottle of port and poured out their drinks. J’onn gave out an anxious smile at the grinning Alex whom seeing he was a bit out of place slid her hand across the table and smiled.

“I still think that you made the first move.” 

J’onn chuckled disagreeing finally easing into it let his posture slouch a bit and smile in a less boyish way.

-00-

“So do you think that J’onn asked or chickened out?” Kara asked everyone at the DEO knew that J’onn was proposing tonight so they were making sure that they didn’t call him or Alex unless the earth was about to explode or something. 

“I don’t know.” Seeing her disbelieving face rose his voice. “No honestly I don’t know.”

“Fine. Anyway do you think we’ll hear from Alex today or tomorrow?” 

“Probably tomorrow.” Jeremiah was trying his best not to find out with his powers he found out it took a lot more self-control than he ever thought. 

“So do you think she’ll say yes?”

“Kara go and do some training and stop annoying Jeremiah.” Eliza walked in

“I’m not allowed to fly since you don’t want me accidently watching and now you won’t even talk to me?” Kara huffed before walking out

“So do you think we’ll be having a Martian son in law by the end of tonight?” Jeremiah asked

“Oh yes, I think so.”

Cheers erupted throughout the DEO and all the agents went to have a look at what was going on. A crowd of the female agents were surrounding Alex while back slapping and hand shaking was happening to J’onn by the male sector of the DEO.

“I’m guessing she said yes?” Jeremiah made his way to J’onn whom had a huge grin on his face

“Yes. She actually finished the sentence for me.” He blushed slightly

“Alex! Alex! Come on show us the ring!” Kara called out leading to a chant from all the female agents wanting to know what J’onn had given her. After a few more seconds she pulled out her left hand and the stones caught the light making it more than obvious that she was taken.

“Oh wow. That is a very nice ring.” Eliza commented hugging her daughter

“So did J’onn chicken out?” Kara asked rather loudly

“Well, I did end up finishing the sentence.” Alex smirked at J’onn

“You still said yes.” J’onn pointed out

“You couldn’t have seriously thought that I would refuse?” Alex asked walking over to him

“Well…”

“J’onn I freaking got locked up for you. I don’t think a person how does that would say no.” With that she kissed him leading to cheers all around.

“Honestly Eliza we’ve got a very multicultural family.”

“That’s an understatement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy ending. Just that dam epilogue to do and then I'll start the next painful fanfiction that I'll complain about but love at the same time.


	27. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending

He stood there and watched wondering how he had been saved from the flames. How he had been brought back to life. How in all of the galaxy he had been found broken but had been mended from something nearly unamendable. How he had gained a family that wasn’t his by blood but his through pain, love and loss. All of them had a small grasp on what he had gone through making them able to give him a real smile. 

“Hey J’onn Earth to Mars. Earth to Mars. Are you in there or have you been over taken by some new terrorist alien that I’ll need to fight instead of eating this dinner.” Kara knocked on his head

“I’m here I’m here. Kara even though I have super powers it does not mean that you can use me as a punching bag.” He rubbed his head forlornly

“That’s too bad since I thought we were having another training session tomorrow.” Alex came up smiling

“Really you’re already way too strong already.” He ran his fingers through her hair. Leaning into her ear he whispered.

“Are we telling them tonight?”

“Yes. How about if we tell them now?” Before J’onn could disagree Alex clinked her wine glass which J’onn was keeping an eye on not wanting her to get drunk.

“J’onn and I have finally settled down the date for the wedding.” Alex announced

“That’s great you to have been putting it off for way to long. So when is it?”

“Well I had to go to court to testify against Maxwell Lord and then we had to deal with that rouge alien but it’s in two months.” Maxwell Lord had gotten away with it but hadn’t approached or contacted either of them in any way making Alex and J’onn finally relax.

“Alex we are so having a party and then you’re dress can I chose it?!” Kara cried out getting all chatty and excited

“Oh no.” Alex groaned knowing that look on Kara’s face went that she was about to be dragged of to many frivolous things. 

Everyone laughed once again holding up their glasses they all clinked together.

“To us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I am now going to go and eat that chocolate in the fridge and than actually do some of my homework.


End file.
